Frozen Companions
by Ruth Joyce
Summary: (Book 2) Anna has lived her whole life thinking she is the crown princess. Then one day she discovers she has a lost older sister! Against her father's orders, Anna travels back in time to seek help from old family friends: Hiccup and Merida. But things get a lot more complicated when winter storms ravage the land. Mavis Black is determined to keep the Lost Princess from the world.
1. Chapter 1: Wonderful Life

**Author's Note: This is so exciting! I took a short break away from the books for several reasons: 1) to finish book three so my siblings could live the rest of their school year in peace, 2) to give myself a little rest from the constant updating, and 3) try to fix my computer problem that won't let me login to my account. But in all honesty I very nearly posted this chapter mere hours after finishing Companions United! I'm so excited to show you all this book. Now that I have gotten into the groove of this fan-fiction writing stuff, it's a whole lot easier and my plots seem to get more complex (even if a similar plot has been done several times before) and action packed! This first chapter is a happy one though, but you should read it for yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies either heavily involved or referenced in my story. Tangled, Frozen, Brave, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Aladdin, The Princess and the Frog, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty and Sophia the First, all belong to Walt Disney Studios. Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, and Shrek belong to DreamWorks Studios. Hotel Transylvania, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and Arthur Christmas belong to Sony Pictures Animations. Epic belongs to Blue Sky Studios. I'm sorry if I missed anything. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 1. Wonderful Life

Jack Frost flew rapidly through the streets of Corona, searching desperately. _Now is not the time to get lost! _he thought. Luckily, at that moment he spotted a friend.

"Jamie! Oh thank goodness I found someone who can see me."

"Jack?" the boy asked in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be...?"

"At the chapel? Yeah. But I'm not sure where it is. Can you show me the way?"

Jamie laughed and pointed behind Jack. "You just missed it. Three blocks that way and then one block to the right. But hurry, you're already late!"

"I know I know! Thanks, buddy!" Jack called as he sped off.

Moments later he burst through the doors, where Hiccup scolded him angrily.

"What on earth were you doing?!" he asked. "You are late to your own wedding!"

Jack smiled ruefully. "Sorry. It's hard to find this place."

"It's Rapunzel you should be apologizing to, mate," Bunny said, pointing at Jack with his boomerang. "Now let's go."

"Best man goes first," Jack said, shoving Hiccup in front of him. Hiccup cast him an annoyed glance over his shoulder.

Jack just grinned and hopped into place after Bunny, floating leisurely down the aisle. Looking around, Jack saw Sanderson sitting with Queens Rue and Primrose near the front. Rue was holding her 4-year-old niece Mary Katherine on her lap. On the other side of the aisle sat the princesses of neighboring kingdoms: Princess Pea from Dor, the young sisters Amber and Sofia from Enchancia, Jasmine from Agrabah, Fiona from Far Far Away (_Seriously_, Jack thought. _What a ridiculous name for a kingdom._), Tiana from Maldonia, and other princesses whose names he knew but not their kingdoms: Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Cinderella. There were other guests as well, mainly citizens curious to meet the neighboring princess, but some of Rue's friends were there, and North's troublesome nephew Arthur. Two brothers, Eugene and Flint Lockwood, whose family owed a great deal to Robert's late grandfather, had come without being asked.

Finally the little procession reached the front of the church and turned to wait for Rapunzel. Toothiana and her tooth fairies came first, flying and scattering purple flower petals over the whole church. Jack created tiny snowflakes that intertwined with the flowers perfectly: near enough so that they mixed, but far enough away so he wouldn't freeze them. Right behind the flower fairies came Merida, looking extremely uncomfortable in her maid of honor dress. Jack knew that she wanted to be outside in a more casual outfit. Last of all, accompanied by her father King Robert, came Rapunzel, looking absolutely gorgeous in her long white dress.

As she reached the alter, her smile melted into a disapproving scowl, though Jack knew she wasn't really mad.

"You're late," she whispered.

"Sorry. Middle Tennessee only gets one little "snow" a year, I couldn't disappoint the kids!"

Rapunzel giggled, and Jack smiled warmly. He loved to make her laugh. "I know, I was just kidding."

Hiccup looked sideways at Bunny, who was staring down the crowd and fingering his boomerang.

"So I'm guessing you're not just a groomsman?" he whispered.

"Nope. Any fella make a wrong move, and I smash his head with Sophie, here."

"Um...ok," Hiccup said as he edged away.

"Sophie?" Merida asked, raising her eyebrows. Bunny tapped his boomerang again.

"Shh, here comes North," Jack whispered. "He'll put us on the naughty list if we don't shut up."

Rapunzel giggled again. North came out of a room in the back, looking solemn and serious. Jack quickly blew a snowflake in his direction, and he suddenly smiled.

"Welcome, friends, family, Guardians. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jack Frost and Rapunzel Rampion. Afterward we invite you all to the castle to celebrate. Do you, Rapunzel, take Jack Frost?"

"I do," Rapunzel said happily.

"And do you, Jack, take Rapunzel Rampion?"

"I do." Jack had waited a long time to say those words. Almost a year had passed since he had first met Rapunzel and knew that she was the girl for him.

"You may kiss the bride."

So Jack did. The audience cheered and applauded as they waltzed back down the the aisle.

"That's it, then?" Merida asked when they got to the foyer. "Ah endured half an hour of torture getting into this dress and fixing mah hair, for a five minute wedding?" At 17, she still didn't like getting all dressed up.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Jack said, puzzled. "If it had been a traditional wedding, you would have had to stand up there for an hour in that thing."

"Oh, so that wasn't traditional?"

"Merida," Rapunzel said, bursting into laughter. "Santa Claus just married us and the Tooth Fairy was my flower girl! You didn't pick up on the non-traditional aspect?"

Merida grinned. "Ah live in the 14th century. How am I supposed to know what a modern wedding looks like?"

"Apparently not like that," Hiccup said. "Now come on, we should get up to the palace."

The reception passed in a blur. The food was delicious, the dancing was wild, and there was a princess every time you turned around. But the princess Jack saw most often was Princess Rapunzel Frost of Arendelle.

Midway through the celebration, Flint Lockwood stood up and made a short speech.

"Hi everyone, I'm Flint. As you might know, King Robert's grandfather saved my grandfather's life. If it wasn't for him, my brother and I wouldn't be here right now." He nudged his brother, but Eugene rolled his eyes. "Anyway, to honor his great-granddaughter's wedding day, I have invented a little something I like to call "fireworks" to celebrate."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hiccup asked Jack in a whisper. "The invention has the word fire in it. I don't think that's a good sign."

"I don't know a thing about it," Jack whispered back.

"This wasn't part of the program," Rapunzel added.

"Yeah, and neither was their arrival," Rue said nervously.

As they were talking, Flint and Arthur arranged a pile of paper rockets on sticks in the center of the ballroom. Confidently, Flint pulled out a match from his pocket, and lit one of the sticks on fire.

"Uh...guys?" Hiccup said. "I think we should..."

Suddenly, Arthur, who was holding the rocket steady from a safe distance, tripped and the rocket exploded, sending the other rockets flying all over the room. Jack grabbed Rapunzel's arm and pulled her down underneath the table.

"Take cover!" Bunny yelled, although it wasn't necessary. Everyone already had.

"Flint!" Robert yelled. "Stop them!"

"I can't!" Flint yelled, running around in panic and waving his arms uselessly in the air. Eugene had disappeared.

At that moment, anther rocket exploded and started a fire near the princess table. Most of them ran in terror, but Jasmine grabbed the table cloth and started beating the flames, and Fiona grabbed Flint and forced him to help as well. Robert jumped out from behind the table shelter and began helping people evacuate.

"Alright fairies!" Toothiana called "Form a tiny bucket brigade to put out this fire! Ten hut!"

"Jack!" Rapunzel said. "Can't you freeze the flames out?"

"Probably," Jack said. Reluctant as he was to leave his bride, he flew over the heads of terrified guests to the scene. "Move back!" He told Jasmine, Fiona, and Flint as he shot ice from his staff.

It worked, and the fire was quickly dealt with. Fortunately, few had been hurt. Rue's friends Linda and Ellie were nurses, and quickly went to their aid. As they were putting the room back together, the guards Lewis and Wilbur hauled in Eugene.

"Oh no..." Flint groaned. "Again, Eugene? Really?"

"Couldn't help myself," Eugene said carelessly.

"We caught him trying to steal the Crown Jewels, your majesties," Wilbur said.

Robert sighed. "This has happened too many times, Eugene. What am I going to do with you?"

"I have an idea," Rue said. "Why don't we turn him over to Jack and Rapunzel? Surely the new prince can think of some way to reform him."

"Wait, what?" Jack said. "Prince? What?"

* * *

Over a year later, Jack and Rapunzel walked out of a different chapel and climbed into a different carriage. King Robert had decided to step down from the throne, so he could concentrate on saving the unicorns. Jack was reluctant. He had never thought of the prince/king aspect before, but everyone assured him he would be fine. It was more like a figurehead position nowadays.

But it still meant a coronation ceremony, which they had just completed, and being presented to the kingdom.

"I wont have to make a speech, will I?" he asked nervously.

"No," Robert said, smiling. "It will be awkward for you, and the people who still don't believe in you, for some weird reason," he added. "Rue will make the speech today."

"Not you, father?" Rapunzel asked.

"I made my speech a few weeks ago, at the announcement."

Rapunzel smiled, remembering. Had it really been four weeks ago? By now they had reached castle. Eugene opened the gates for them.

"Thank you, Eugene," Rapunzel said pointedly.

"You're welcome, your majesty," Eugene said eagerly. He was just about to finish his one year of community service (performing guard duties at the castle) and was very excited to return to his home in the country. Under Rapunzel's fierce training and weeks locked alone in her old tower, he was a changed man.

A few minutes later, they were standing on the balcony, listening to Rue explain to the people how she was not disappearing, but would be in the background, helping Rapunzel and Jack.

"And now," she said. "Let me present your new royals, Jack and Rapunzel Frost!" Arendelle roared their approval, although several people looked confused and asked where Jack was. "And!" Rue continued, quieting the crowd. "Their baby daughter, princess Elsa!"

The four on the balcony turned and saw Sam Sparks, the nursery maid, come forward carrying the young princess, barely a month old. As Sam handed her to Jack, Elsa looked up through her bright blue eyes she had inherited from her father. Jack smiled down at her gently as he and Rapunzel presented her to Arendelle.

**Author's Note: Once the action gets going (which it will very, very soon!) it doesn't relent for quite awhile, so I wanted to get in some happy stuff, with a little action-comedy and just plain humor. **

**About Eugene…I love Eugunzel. Canon ships are my favorite, but I loved Jackunzel so much I just HAD to try it out. But then I felt guilty, so I brought in Eugene for a little cameo. He plays a pretty important, albeit small, role in chapter 5.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like as much, etc., but please be nice. You can tell me you're excited for the next chapter, as that helps me write/update faster, but be nice or I will stop. I'll try to do chapter two tomorrow. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been so long. I'm way far behind in school and have had to double up in math and science-my two hardest and least favorite subjects. But I'm here for now. Anyway, t****his chapter moves through Elsa and Anna's early years, with the very first section taking place three years after the coronation. **

Chapter 2: Revenge sweet revenge.

"Oh my," Maggie said sarcastically. "Look who it is. Miss pouty pants."

"What do you expect?" Mavis said as she walked into the cottage. "I have to live with YOU, according to my parents' laws."

Maggie grunted. "Guess who got her mother's disposition?"

"Don't mention my mother!" Mavis yelled.

"I thought you hated your parents."

"I did. But mom was different. She didn't scare me like dad did. Sometimes it felt like she actually cared…" Mavis paused in thought. "And now thanks to Rapunzel, she's dead."

"Huh. The way I heard it, it was King Jack's fault."

"King?"

"A figure head of Arendelle, really. He mostly plays with the kids, especially the princesses."

"Who's the mother?" Mavis asked in sudden interest.

"Rapunzel, duh."

_It's so unfair! Oh I bet they are so happy right now. And I'm not. I will make them pay for mother's death! But how…?_

_You know how..._ a voice said inside. _Stealing the princess of Arendelle will destroy their happiness._

_No!_ her conscience pleaded. _This isn't the right thing to do and you know it!_

"Grandmother," Mavis said suddenly, making up her mind. "I have a plan. A plan of revenge. And I'm enlisting you to help me enact it."

After listening to Mavis' plan, Maggie agreed it could work most beautifully. "Elsa sleeps in her own room, now that Anna has taken her spot in the cradle. But," she added. "We must wait for the right time."

* * *

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Jack looked up from the reports on the citizen's welfare and smiled at his three year old daughter. "I'd love to, Elsa," he said. "But I'm kind of a stuck at the moment." He glanced sideways at Rapunzel, and mouthed 'help me."

Giggling, Elsa understood and skipped over to Rapunzel, who was sitting nearby, looking over the finances. "Mama, can daddy build a snowman wit me? I never see him anymore."

"Elsa, that's not true. He's only gone twice a week to make winter around the world."

"Grandma!" she called, running to where Rue sat on the floor with baby Anna. "I want to build a snowman!" She jumped up and down, freezing the floor as she did so.

Rue laughed, but eyed the ice rather nervously. "Rapunzel, darling, let Jack have the rest of the day off. Elsa's getting restless."

"Ok," Rapunzel said, relenting. "Go have fun. I'll join you in a little bit."

"Yippee!"

Smiling, Jack picked her up and they flew back to her room. He gazed in admiration at the mountains of snow Elsa had created.

"Wow. You've been busy. Did you make it snow from the sky, or did you build these right from your hands?"

"Both," Elsa explained as frosty swirls blew out of her hands. "But I like it with my hands best."

"Show me how you do it," Jack coaxed gently.

Elsa twirled her hands in a circle, manipulating the tiny flakes into a tightly packed snowball. "See? This is the head!"

Jack smiled encouragingly. "Good! I'll help you make the rest of it."

"I'm going to name him Olaf."

"Olaf, huh? Good name. I like it."

"Och, wee lamb," a heavy Scottish voice said behind them.

"Merida!" Jack said happily. "Hiccup! What are you doing here?"

"We've just come down for the afternoon," Hiccup explained.

"Elsa, do you remember Merida and Hiccup?"

Elsa looked a little uncertain. "Is this your snowman?" Merida asked.

"Yes. Olaf."

"Can I help, too?" Merida asked. "I love to build snowmen."

Elsa giggled and nodded. As the three of them played, Hiccup took out his sketch book and drew some drawings. One in particular was Jack laying a hand on Elsa's head as she made a snowball and grinned up at him mischievously.*

"Those are really good," Jack said, sneaking up behind him. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure, why not? I can do a family portrait too, if you like. You know, to make up for missing the coronation."

"I told you not to worry about that. But a portrait would be great!"

Rapunzel joined them just as they were finishing. "I brought you a carrot," she said. "Hey Merida!"

"Goody!" Elsa cried. "Olaf needs a nose." She stuck the carrot on his head, but it went in too far, and only a tiny but was left sticking out. "Aww! It's so cute! It's like a little baby unicorn!"

Rapunzel laughed. "You would know." Last week, Robert had shown his granddaughter the unicorn cellar, and she had been fascinated.

"Can you make a flying snow unicorn?" she asked Jack.

"Um...I think that's a little hard. But I'll make you a bunny."

They walked over to the window, and Elsa frosted the pane. Jack drew an outline of a bunny, and soon brought it to life.

"This is amazing!" Elsa cried.

It flew around the Companions, and a delighted Elsa before dashing through the door where it bumped into little Anna, who had crawled in curiously.

"Anna!" Rapunzel cried, rushing to her daughter.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked, concerned that the extreme cold could hurt her.

"She feels fine, warm even."

"Look!" Elsa cried. "It's melting!"

Indeed, the snow closest to Anna was melting. Jack and Rapunzel looked at each other, wondering if Anna had the opposite powers of her elder sister.

"Anna!" Rue cried, running into the room. "I am so sorry, I didn't know she could crawl that fast…is the snow melting?"

"Anna," Elsa said as the melting spread out into the room. "Stop melting my snow!" Anna looked at her mournfully with big blue eyes. "It's ok," Elsa said quickly. "You don't know how."

"I think we should take her away before she starts a flood," Rue said, quickly scooping her up.

"Good idea," Rapunzel said. "Bye Anna."

She turned around and looked at the room, which had now been refrozen thanks to Elsa's powers.

"She works fast," Jack explained.

"Let's go sledding!" Elsa said.

"Alright," Rapunzel said. "Race you to the top! And no flying this time, Jack!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the snow and helping Elsa learn about her powers. After dinner, Hiccup drew another portrait, this time of the four of them, and on a canvas. It took such a long time that the little girls fell asleep, but the end result was beautiful. Rapunzel asked if she could paint it.

"Of course," he said. "I would do it myself, but painting isn't my strongpoint."

"Not to mention we 'ave to get back," Merida said.

"Thanks for coming," Rapunzel said as she hugged them goodbye.

* * *

Elsa was a light sleeper, and that night she slept lighter than ever, despite being tired out by the late play time. Some nights Jack would sneak into her room and play with her, and she always loved it when he came. A few hours after she had been left by Sam, a cold breath of air filled the room, and she heard a footstep on the floor. She cracked open her eyes and smiled, expecting to see her father. It was not Jack. Elsa screamed in terror.

"Mama, Papa!" she cried as slender arms quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Rapunzel and Jack heard the cry, which woke them from a dead sleep, and ran across the hall to Elsa's room. They saw a thin black figure leap out of the open window, carrying Elsa, who screamed again.

"Jack, get Elsa!" Rapunzel cried as she ran back to their room to get Anna. "Guards! Sound the alarm! Help!"

Jack was at the window the second after the kidnapper jumped. He flew down two stories to the garden outside and walked around hurriedly.

"Elsa!" he called. "ELSA! No!"

No one was to be found. Thinking the kidnapper might have flown, he too flew up into the sky and looked around frantically. It had only been a few seconds, where had they gone?

"Daddy, no!" Elsa cried. "I'm down here!"

"He can't hear you," Mavis said evilly. "He can't see you either. No matter how hard you try. There is a spell around us."

"Shut up and get moving," Maggie snapped.

"But what about the m..."

"No time. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this spell up. We'll do it when we get home."

Mavis shrugged. She picked up Elsa and began running alongside her grandmother. Elsa beat upon her back, but to no avail.

"Put me down!" the frightened little girl cried.

Up in the sky, Jack tried desperately to find his daughter, but could not. He flew down to Rapunzel, who was now standing on the balcony, holding Anna close to her.

"Find your father, he can trace Elsa's magic. Then organize a search party."

"Ok," Rapunzel said, nodding frightfully.

* * *

Weeks passed. Robert tried to trace Elsa's magic, but could only follow it out the window. There, a different magic covered up her teal trail and scattered in all directions. The whole kingdom was searched, the woods beyond the palace were searched, everything within a hundred mile radius was combed throughly. Queen Primrose sent a regiment from Corona to help strengthen the search party, while others searched Corona and its surrounding country, hoping to find a clue for the princess' whereabouts.

Eugene came back and helped search more than anyone except Jack and Rapunzel. Together, the three went farther than everyone else, searching Rapunzel's tower and beyond. But Elsa could not be found.

"This is Mavis' doing," Rapunzel cried nearly two months after the kidnapping. "She did this, and so did Maggie. There's...there's nothing more we can do. Maggie's a witch. She'll make sure we never find Elsa."

Rapunzel sobbed as Jack gently put his arms around her. He looked up at the Moon, angry and sad.

"Dada," a tiny voice said behind them.

Jack turned and picked up Anna, who had crawled onto the balcony with them.

"At least she didn't take both of them," Rapunzel whispered, running her hands through Anna's thin strawberry-blonde hair.

"We still have Anna," Jack said, burying his face in her hair. He looked out into the dark night, and for a moment, the hope was rekindled. _I will never give up on you, Elsa._

***I have changed my avatar, but if you go to the Frozen Tangled Guardian page on the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons website, you'll find it in the fan art slideshow. It was made by Milady666, who is an amazing artist. I would get in touch with her and ask permission to use it, but don't know how. So, Milady666, if you're reading this, sorry. I tried. YOU ARE AN AMAZING ARTIST AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO YOU! **

**Author's Note: This was a harder chapter to write, I must admit. The kidnapping scene was especially difficult. Tell me what you thought of it, please! I will try to get back to you all soon, but can't say when.**


	3. Chapter 3: The sky's awake!

Chapter 3: "The sky's awake!"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"What the—El…" Jack whirled around, startling five-year-old Anna, who backed up cautiously.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked again, this time uncertain.

"Sorry," Jack said, releasing a shaky breath. "I thought…never mind. What are you doing up at this hour? You should be sleeping."

Anna flopped down on her back and looked up at him. "I just _can't_!" she gasped dramatically. "The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake, so we have to PLAY!"

Jack smiled weakly. "Anna it's late, not right now." Gently, he picked her up and carried her back into the hall.

"But there's already snow in there!" she said, pointing into the room that looked vaguely like her own. "Please, daddy, let's go play!"

"No," Jack said. "You're not supposed to be in this side of the castle anyway. Goodnight, Anna."

He set her down on the floor and shut the door behind him, not bothering to put her back in her own room, knowing all too well that she would just get right back up. Anna sat on the floor and pouted, ignoring the closed door in front of her. Then she got an idea. Standing up, she knocked on the door.

"Daddy?" she sang. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door! It's like you've gone away!"

Jack opened the door again and looked down at her. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?" he asked with a smile.

"Mommy taught me!" Anna said, giggling. "Come on come on come on!" She grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the hall.

"Shh!" Jack whispered, picking her up and flying to the ballroom. "If we wake your mother she'll send us both back to bed."

Anna giggled at that thought, but was impatient. "Do the magic, do the magic!" she cried.

Jack grinned and formed a snowflake between his hands, Anna watching in wide-eyed amazement. "Ready?" he asked. Anna nodded excitedly. Jack threw the snowflake into the air, where it erupted into tiny mini flakes.

"This is amazing!" Anna said as she ran around trying to catch the flakes in her hands.

Jack smiled, noticing how much Anna looked like her older sister.

The next morning, Rapunzel opened the ballroom door and was hit with a blast of cold water, drenching her to the bone. Just in time, she reached out and grabbed a floating table, stopping it from falling down the stairs. She grinned in spite of herself at the two figures sleeping upon it.

Jack woke with a jolt. "Elsa!" he cried. "Where…?" He looked at Rapunzel in confusion.

"Shh," Rapunzel said comfortingly as the table dropped to the ground. Jack grabbed Anna before she rolled off. "It was just a dream."

Jack sighed and held Anna closer, but the movement woke her up. Yawning, she looked around at the soggy walls and many puddles that spotted the floor.

"Did I melt the snow again?" she asked, lips trembling.

"It's alright, Anna," Jack whispered. "It's alright."

* * *

Anna, now 9, ran through the halls excitedly. Outside, the aurora borealis lit up the night sky. She thrust open the door to her parent's bedroom and jumped up onto the bed.

"Daddy?" she whispered. "Daddy!"

Rapunzel sat up and looked at her groggily. "Anna? What are you doing? It's midnight."

"The sky's awake," she said, grinning. "Daddy and I always play when the sky's awake." She pointed to the northern lights, flickering over Arendelle."

Rapunzel smiled. "I'm sure North would love to know that every time he calls the Guardians together you and Jack stay up all night playing."

Even though she was a Guardian as well, North tended to let her stay with her family as much as possible. North had given each Guardian a color of the Boreas signal, and whenever their color showed in the sky, it meant he needed them. Tonight, however, there was no purple.

"Where is daddy?" Anna asked.

Frowning, Rapunzel looked around the room. "I don't know."

"Is he bringing winter?"

"No, he did that yesterday."

"I'm going to to go find him," Anna said, jumping down from the bed. She ran over to the balcony and started to climb over before Rapunzel could do a thing.

"Oh no you don't," Jack said, flying up underneath her and carrying her back to the bed. "You can't fly, silly."

"Where did you go?" Anna asked. "The sky's awake!"

"So I see," Jack said. "I think it's too late to play tonight, so…"

"Jack," Rapunzel said. "You're avoiding the question. Where were you?"

Jack glanced back through the window. "Just…looking."

Rapunzel closed her eyes sadly. _Elsa._

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked. "I can help you find it!"

"No," Jack said sternly. "Absolutely not."

"Maybe when you're older," Rapunzel said gently, smiling at Anna. Jack shot her a look.

Years ago, Jack had decided not to tell Anna about her missing sister. Even though Rapunzel knew she would find out someday, Jack refused to tell her; it was just too painful.

"But why?" Anna asked, yawning.

"It's time for you to get in bed," Jack said, picking her up again.

"But…the sky's awake," she said, as they flew back to her room. She began to sing quietly. "Don't you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Oh look, it's Joan. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…" Closing her eyes, Anna clucked her tongue, making tick-tock noises. "Daddy, please come outside."

"No," he said, setting her down and tucking her in.

"We have to play. Why not…" Anna asked, drifting asleep.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Because, I don't feel like playing."

Rapunzel drew back hastily from the door and ran back to their room and out on the balcony, gasping for air.

_What is happening?_ she asked herself. Looking down into the courtyard, she saw splotches of rough frost decorating the whole castle. _He's losing it…_ she thought. _What happens when _Jack Frost_ doesn't want to have _fun_?_

**A.N.: DUN DUN, DUN! **

**As you can see this chapter highlights Anna's early life and Jack's slow personality change. Much like the original "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman," it's cheerful with a sad undertone. (Man, now it seems like I'm doing a literary analysis for my own book! I blame my heavy school schedule.) Mavis' plan is working, mwahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4: Anna's Discovery

**AN: Yay! We finally get to the chapter where Anna's powers are explored! Enjoy! This was really fun to do.**

Chapter 4: Anna's discovery

Anna burst through the doors one early spring morning. Even though she was 17, spring still made her as excited as a little child. Especially if it meant working in her garden. This year, Jack had promised not to bring a late frost, which meant that her flowers could flourish early.

"Hey, Pascal," she said brightly, spotting her mother's chameleon friend among the leaves. "Aren't you SO glad spring is here?! I mean, winter's great and all, but spring is definitely my season!"

Nodding energetically, Pascal changed from his normal green to a bright yellow, his happy color. Anna giggled.

"How are they doing?" she asked eagerly. "Nothing wrong, I hope?"

Pascal flashed green, then orange, which Anna interpreted to mean 'fine for now, but something's not right.'

"Show me," she said.

The chameleon crawled over to a wilting rose bush, spotted with thorns. Petals were falling fast.

"Oh no," Anna gasped. "I go to Corona for one day, and look what happens!"

She knelt beside the bush and put her hands on both sides. Softly, the princess began to hum a little. As she hummed, a warm glow emanated from her hands. The fallen petals flew back to their position and snapped in place, the thorns magically shrunk back into the stem, and bush itself straightened. At the same time, the colors all throughout the garden brightened, glad that their keeper was home.

Anna finished and looked around with pleasure. She spent several more minutes there, watering and weeding her corner of Arendelle. At last, she came to a tiny beanstalk in what she called vegetable side of the garden.

"It hasn't grown a bit!" Anna exclaimed. "Not since I left, and not during all the singing and powers." She looked at Pascal, who shrugged. "I think it needs something a little stronger..."

Pascal turned bright orange and scampered off, suddenly remembering that he had moved outside 18 years ago when another princess had tried something "stronger."

"Pascal! Come on, it won't be that bad!"

Anna tried to make the beanstalk grow, channeling nearly all of her power through her hands. Nothing. She wondered if it was working, and took out her special gloves. Years ago, Rapunzel had found her crying because she couldn't stop melting Jack's snow. So she had creatively made Anna some gloves that helped her keep the heat inside, so she could make a snowman.

Carefully, Anna put them on, and immediately she felt the heat burning into the fabric. She ripped them off before they caught fire.

"Wow! Ok, so it is working."

Anna looked up at the sun. A little white cloud covered most of it, but she knew how to fix that. She reached up to the sun and tugged to the side, like she was flying a kite. Obediently, sunbeams stretched around the cloud and down into the garden, shining directly on the sickly beanstalk. Again she threw all of her power through her hands at the plant...and nearly scorched it.

"No! Not fire!" she exclaimed fearfully. She toned down the power very quickly.

The tiny vegetable responded and grew almost an inch, but stopped when Anna did. Unfortunately, Anna was too impatient and used all of her heat power. The beanstalk exploded out of the ground, growing at a tremendous rate.

"Stop!" Anna cried, stopping herself.

This time, though, the stalk did not stop with her, but kept on going, rushing higher and higher, 'till it reached the clouds.

"Wow," a voice said behind her. "I knew you were up here, cause of the sun, but I never expected THIS."

"Yeah, neither did I," Anna said, turning to her friend Kristoff. "It kind of...just happened, I guess. You don't think there are any giants up there, do you?"

"Nah, they would have attacked us by now," Kristoff said smiling. "Still, we'll have to take it down. It might cause a hazard to Arendelle."

"Well that's the understatement if the year," Anna said, giggling.

"Hey, I almost forgot. They're having a festival in a few days down in the village. Do you want to come?"

"I haven't heard anything about it."

"Well," Kristoff said. "Technically it's the Commoner's Festival, but I figured you would come anyway, since you come to every festival in town."

Anna laughed. "You know me so well. Let me go ask my parents, and tell them about the giant beanstalk."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

Anna ran through the castle. It was mostly empty today, as it was the day off for the majority of the servants. Unfortunately, that meant there was nobody to ask where Jack and Rapunzel were. Finally, Anna had covered every section but one wing.

The west wing had been closed off years ago, "construction damage," Jack had said, and had never been reopened. Hoping her parents were inspecting it now, Anna cautiously slipped in.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Silence. "Great, nowhere in the entire castle."

But just to make sure, she ventured down the empty hall and turned the corner, near the rooms that used to be the family bedrooms.

Frost covered the entire walls. Stalactite and stalagmite icicles sprung up every few inches, some clinging to the walls. As Anna continued down the hall, melting the frost and ice as she went, the damage increased.

"Good grief, dad," Anna muttered. "What happened to you down here?"

Suddenly, Anna stopped dead. She spotted a new door, with a sign that said _Jack only_.

After a moment hesitation, curiosity won over, and she entered. The frost damage was much worse in here. Frost again covered the walls, but this time drawings of a young girl were scattered throughout, some big and some small. It looked a little bit like Anna when she was young, but the girl looked slightly different. Piles of snow filled the room, which was mostly empty except for a child's canopy bed and a painting. The painting was covered with a cloth, and as tall as Anna.

Hesitantly, she walked up to the picture and placed her hand on the drapery. In one swift motion, she ripped the covering to the floor. Anna gasped.

The picture was a family portrait of the Frosts.

Rapunzel had wrapped her hair around them all, and Jack stood next to her, his hand on Anna's sleeping head. Anna's head rested on another little girl, a girl with very platinum blond hair that looked almost white. Anna instantly recognized her as the girl on the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Jack asked behind her.

Anna turned around, still shocked. "What...why? I had a sister?"

Jack looked down; he couldn't speak.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called. "Jack, did you see what's growing..." She stopped in the doorway. "Oh. Hi, Anna."

"Mom? What happened? Why did no one tell me? Is it true? Did I have a sister?"

Rapunzel sighed and walked up to the painting that Hiccup had drawn all those years ago. "Yes. Her name was Elsa," she said sadly, her voice breaking as she said the beautiful name. "But when she was three years old, the night after this was drawn, she was kidnapped by Pitch and Gothel's daughter."

"Mavis? Your sister?"

"She is not my sister," Rapunzel spat. "She never was. We've only met a few times, and _last_ time we met she erased my memory."

"And you never found her? Elsa, I mean?"

"No," Jack said, speaking for the first time. "If we did, she would be here right now."

"We searched for months," Rapunzel said. "But Mavis had help from her grandmother, who's a witch. We were responsible for Pitch and Gothel's deaths. They wanted revenge, and they got it. It was cleverly done, I'll give them that."

"Yeah, that and Elsa," Jack said bitterly.

"I'm going to find her," Anna said.

"No!" Jack said, stomping his staff on the floor and covering it with another sheet of ice. Rapunzel and Anna jumped just in time. "It's too dangerous. I can't…I can't lose you, too."

"I won't go alone! You can come with me, and we can get Hiccup and Merida…"

"Do you really think you can find her that easy? We searched for years! Fifteen years, Anna. You won't be able to find her. We've looked all over the world."

"You did?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes. Remember the blizzard that hit Middle Tennessee and stayed for a week?"

"Oh…that makes sense now," Rapunzel said.

"I'm going to find her, or at least try," Anna protested.

"I won't let you go," Jack said, blocking the door with a wall of ice.

Staring defiantly, Anna held up her hands, melting the ice wall as fast as she could. Jack matched her speed and power, and water continued to flow into the room.

"Jack! Stop it!" Rapunzel said. "You're going to flood the palace!"

Jack stretched out his hand and made a wind blow open the window. Quickly, Rapunzel started bailing out the window.

"I want to help!" Anna pleaded.

"The painting!" Rapunzel cried.

Jack stopped abruptly and saw the water lapping at the frame. He stopped fighting Anna's efforts and flew over to it. He lifted the frame off of the wall and flew above the flood. Anna took the opportunity to finish melting the wall and escape. Her father flew after her, but with the painting he could do nothing to stop her.

"Guards!" he cried. "Do not let the princess leave the castle!"

**AN: Mwahaha! I love elemental fights! They're so much fun to work with! And yes, my new profile picture is the painting. Again, all credit goes to Milady666.**

**I must say, I love it when you guys review/follow/favorite. It helps me write/update faster and better. So…yeah, please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5: Naughty List

**AN: Oh my goodness I love this chapter! So much fun! **

**Warning: small Frozen spoiler. Ok, actually it's one of the biggest spoilers in the movie, but I don't mention any names, so read at your own risk. You've been warned!**

Chapter 5: Naughty List

Anna ran as fast as she could, but the guards got there first. Eugene closed the gates.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Orders are orders."

"Eugene," Anna gasped as Wilbur and Lewis grabbed her arms. "Please, you have to help me! I have to find Elsa!"

Eugene's eyes widened as he understood what was really going on. "Wait," he told his fellow guardsmen. "Anna, I came back when Elsa was stolen to help search for her. Then I became a permanent guard, to make sure the same thing didn't happen to you. I promised your parents I would do anything they asked. I can't disobey them."

"I have a sister, and I want to find her!" Anna said. "For the first time in forever, I understand why, and I want to fix this!"

"I said I couldn't disobey them. I didn't say I couldn't help."

"Um…" Lewis said. "Are you sure this isn't a bad idea?"

"For the record, I had nothing to do with this," Wilbur said as he pulled Anna away.

"Get me Toothiana!" Anna said.

"That I can do," Eugene said. "But you owe me a dance at the festival." Anna nodded.

"I stand with Wilbur," Lewis said. "Come on, princess."

"Anna!" Rapunzel called, running toward them. "I suggest you go in quietly. Trust me on this."

Anna nodded and began walking back. "Oh by the way," she said, noticing the beanstalk towering over the castle. "Someone might want to do something about that. I have no idea how it happened."

"Mm hmm. Right."

"Well, I did it, but I don't know how. Oh no! Kristoff! He's waiting for me."

"Now isn't the time," Rapunzel said. "Wilbur, will you let Kristoff know that Anna can't talk at the moment?"

"Yes, your majesty," Wilbur said, bowing.

"Thank you."

"Why won't he let me go?" Anna asked as they entered the quiet castle.

Rapunzel sighed. "Even though it's been sixteen years since Elsa was stolen, the grief is still as fresh as the night it happened. Jack was right there, he watched Mavis jump, and was one second behind her."

"And he still couldn't catch them?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Maggie had a spell that made them invisible and soundless. Or at least we think so. It's the only explanation."

"That explains why he was always so careful with me," Anna said. "And that's where he was whenever he disappeared…he was looking for Elsa."

"Yes. Elsa inherited Jack's powers. She looked a lot like him, too. She had his blue eyes and white, well whitish hair. They were very close, and when she was kidnapped…" She stopped at the door to Anna's room. "You saw what her room was like. He couldn't control his powers, so I made a decision to close off the west wing for the protection of everyone."

"I understand that he wants to protect me," Anna said slowly. "But I also want to make him happy. Don't you want to find Elsa?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel said, almost harshly. "But I will not go against Jack. Now stay in your room till I get back."

Anna sat on the bed dejectedly. Then, remembering Tooth was coming, got up and rang the servant's bell. Sam, her old nursemaid, entered.

"Sam, I'm really hungry," Anna said convincingly. "I'm guessing you saw the giant beanstalk outside?"

Just like Anna knew she would, Sam, a huge geek when it came to nature phenomenon, took the bait. "Yes, that thing is HUGE!" she said. "It's incredible. Did you do that?"

"Accidentally, yes. But it made me absolutely _starving_. Can I have a loaf of bread, a jar of jam, a jar of peanut butter, a knife and a few oranges?"

"Wouldn't you rather me bring you a sandwich?"

"I want to make it myself. Waiting makes it worse."

Sam shrugged and left the room, entering a few minutes later with the supplies Anna had requested. When she left, Anna packed it and a few other necessary items in a travel bag. Then she put on her hiking boots and a more comfortable travel dress. When Toothiana arrived, Anna was ready to go.

"What on earth is going on?" Tooth said, fluttering about anxiously. "Eugene said you were desperate for my help."

"Shh! Keep your voice down. I found out about Elsa."

"Oh my," Tooth said, sinking to the ground. "How are you doing with it all?"

"Oh I'm fine," Anna said, as if finding out you had a lost sister was a normal occurrence. "Dad freaked out though, he won't let me go find her."

"Well…I can understand that."

"He locked me in the castle! And my room, come to think of it."

"That I can't understand."

At that moment, Bunnymund jumped into the window. "Crikey! I heard there was some sort of crisis going on, but I didn't think it would be a giant plant."

"That's more of a side thing," Anna explained sheepishly, twiddling with her hair.

"She knows about Elsa," Tooth said. "But Jack won't let her leave the castle and there are guards outside her room and she can't leave even though she wants to help!" She flew up into the air. "So _we_ have to help her."

"There are guards?" Anna said. She peered out the keyhole. Sure enough, Lewis was standing guard a few feet down the hall. "Oh."

"I agree," Bunny said to Tooth. "We have to get the old Jack back, but the only way to do that is to bring Elsa home."

"If you help me get Anna out of Arendelle, I'll take her wherever she needs to go, and you can stay and explain everything to Jack and Rapunzel."

Bunny groaned. "Why can't you do that?"

"Cause they also need protection!" Toothiana said.

"No they don't. Jack and Zel can handle things just fine on their own."

"Arendelle can't," Tooth countered. "What if some stranger waltzes in here and takes over!"

"That'll never happen while Jack's around."

"What if he's, like, a super cute stranger with bad intentions, and he convinces them to let him watch the kingdom while they go off looking for Elsa and Anna!" Tooth said dramatically.

Bunny sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her. "Alright, fine. Hop on, feisty pants," he told Anna.

With Tooth flying beside him and Anna on his back, Bunny climbed out the window and onto the roof. They ran along silently, ducking every now and then to avoid attracting the guard's attention. Finally they reached the beanstalk, which made a very convenient bridge to the wall. Anna looked down in dismay and noticed that it had crushed nearly all of her plants. Bunny cut a thick vine from the giant plant and lowered it down. A few moments later and Tooth and Anna were on the other side of the castle wall.

"Thanks, Bunny!" Anna whispered back up. "Tell my parents I'm sorry!"

"Ok," Bunny said, as he hopped away, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" North roared. "Jack's orders have already reached me. I am to let no one use the portals to get in or out of this time or place!"

"But North," Tooth pleaded.

"I don't care why. Now get out, I'm very busy."

Tooth flew back outside to where Anna was waiting, hidden in the snow.

"He won't let us through, no matter what I say."

"Sandy!" Anna said suddenly, looking behind Tooth. "Um, hi."

Sandy smiled at them, and formed figures of Anna, binoculars, Elsa, Jack looking angry, and North blocking the portals in quick succession.

"You're good," Anna said. "That's exactly right. Can you help?"

"You understood that?" Toothiana said, amazed. "Wow! You're good."

Sandy grinned and more sandy images flashed above his head.

"It's perfect," Anna said.

* * *

North looked up from his work to see Sandy gesturing impatiently.

"Sandy? How long have you been here? Why didn't you say something?"

Sandy puffed angrily, and signaled that the yetis and elves were fighting.

"What?!" North roared. "This is the third time this month!"

He stormed out of his room and looked out at his workshop, where chaos reigned. Yetis and elves threw toys and broken cookies across the room. Half a dozen yetis were running around with paint guns, while colorful elves screamed and ran. Phil had a confetti cannon and was enjoying plastering glitter and confetti wherever there was wet paint. An elf brigade followed him with water guns, trying to help their sticky comrades.

Sandy smiled to himself, although he did feel a little guilty. He had gotten them to fight without them even noticing how they were being used.

"Hey! Cut it out!" North yelled. No response, thanks to sand plugs in everyone's ears. North groaned and raced down the steps, not noticing the two figures hiding behind a column nearby. "I told you all, if you don't stop this fighting, then there will be no Christmas!"

Sandy signaled to Anna and Tooth, who had walked right in while North was busy. Anna waved her hand in thanks as they slipped into the room and closed the door behind them. Quickly, Sandy evaporated the ear plugs and pulled the sand back to him without North seeing.

"Oh man," Tooth said, giggling. "This will put us on the naughty list for sure!"

Anna laughed as she walked over to where North kept the snow globe portals. "I think I already am on that list. You know, since I endangered Arendelle with a giant beanstalk, nearly flooded the castle and ran away from home, all in one day."

Tooth grinned. "Yep, that would get you on for life. But maybe if we find Elsa, North will overlook it."

"We'll need some help first," Anna said. "I think our friend might be more willing than dad. Berk," she commanded, speaking to the snow globe. A portal opened at the window.

"Hiccup and Merida!" Tooth said. "They'll help for sure! Come on, let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**AN: To those of you wondering when Elsa would get her point of view, this is it. And it's basically a very big improv, cause I looked through and realized she only has ****one**** a couple POVs, so I wrote this on the fly. It's kind of short, but hopefully funny. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

Chapter 6: Nightmares

Elsa knew she was having a dream-a nightmare actually-but it didn't stop her from being absolutely terrified, because she was reliving a moment in her past. And it was not a highlight moment.

She was 9 years old, playing with some dolls in Maggie's cottage. Suddenly Maggie herself entered and caught sight of the two dolls.

"Where did you get those!?" she screamed angrily.

"Near the cauldron," Elsa replied innocently.

"You fool! Put those down immediately!" Elsa dropped the dolls, frightened. Maggie scooped them up and placed them on a higher shelf, next to several other dolls. "They are extremely valuable, and you must not mess with them ever again! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, m-m-ma'am."

"Grandmother?" Mavis called. She walked in from the garden, where she had been weeding the xanther, a rare witchcraft element, patch. "Grandmother, what's going on?"

"Elsa was playing with the voodoo dolls again."

"Well you were the one who didn't put them out of her reach. And _you_ were the one who made them in the first place! Besides, what's so bad about playing with the dolls?"

"They were of Anna and her sister. Having fun! Do you know what that means? It means that Anna and Elsa were both happy at the same time. It means that because Anna was happy, Jack and Rapunzel were happy. That means our plan has already slipped. But further more, the girl's memories could have returned, and she might have left. It means our whole plan could have been ruined, all because of that careless child! She deserves punishment." Maggie went to the corner and brought out a leather cord.

"What! No!" Mavis cried. "No! Grandmother, we agreed not to use that!"

Elsa screamed as she saw the whip coming down, and braced herself for the inevitable.

* * *

It was the sunrise that finally woke Elsa from her fitful sleep. Her back and hands still stung from the dream-pain. Stiffly, she got out of bed, wrapping herself in an old tattered blanket. She didn't need much, hardly anything at all to keep warm, but it was still a comfort to hold onto at night and wear as a shawl in the early morning. Especially when she was shivering from fright.

Maggie had been so cruel and harsh in those early years, probably still sore from her daughter's death. But then age had caught up with her (and not for the first time), and she had unintentionally softened. Sometimes she could snap out of it and be really bad, but that was unpredictable, and left only Mavis as the evil mastermind. But that was only what Mavis thought of herself. Elsa didn't think she was _really_ evil, she just wanted revenge for her parents' death. And today, they were going to do it at last. But it wasn't just Mavis' parents they needed to avenge.

Elsa walked over to the closet and pulled out a cloth, hidden away from the world and known only to her. On it was a painting she had painted a few years ago. She'd been having repeated dreams about a man and a woman, happily running through a field and playing with a little girl, though each time she was unseen. She had always wondered if they were her parents, remembered only in dreams, and had painted a crude portrait of them on a discarded piece of cloth. It certainly seemed possible. The man had hair as white as snow, similar to her own hair color, and the woman had big green eyes, very similar to her own. Elsa wondered if these were the people Jack and Rapunzel had killed.

"I miss you, whoever you were," Elsa whispered, tucking the painting back behind her winter hiking boots. "And I promise, I will avenge you. Jack and Rapunzel shall pay for your deaths."

Slowly, she crept out of her room and through the icy hallway to the balcony, her favorite place in the whole castle.

"Yoo hoo!" Maggie called from the hallway. "Eliza, dearie, are you awake?"

"No," Elsa called, staring down at the glittering snow.

"But I can hear you! And smell you! You're awake!"

"For the last time, Granny, you don't have a wolf's sense of smell.* And of course _I'm_ awake. But Eliza doesn't exist. I'm Elsa, remember?"

"Oh right, of course. Silly me!" Maggie cried, waddling onto the balcony. She smacked her lips and looked around hungrily. "Do you smell that?"

"No. What do you think it is?" Elsa asked, humoring her.

"I don't think, I know!" She grabbed Elsa's hand excitedly and began pulling her down to the kitchens. "Mavis is making worm cakes!"

"Topped with scream cheese!" Elsa said. "Yipee!"

"Mavis, really! You shouldn't have," Maggie said.

"It's a special occasion," Mavis said with a sly grin.

"What is it?" Maggie asked eagerly.

"Guess," Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I know! It's my birthday! Yay!"

"No," Mavis said. "But close. Besides," she added under her breath. "You won't live till the next one anyway." Maggie didn't hear.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! We're going shopping! Yay!"

"Maybe after the real occasion. Then nobody will be around to charge us anything," Mavis said dryly.

"Real occasion?" Elsa saw a light go on in Maggie's eyes. She became much more focused and smiled evilly. "Of course. We're destroying Arendelle today. What fun!"

*** _Once Upon a Time_ reference!**


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen Explosion

**AN: Alright, so because the last chapter was short, I'll give you one more for today, then I'm off to watch Doctor Who. I've already ignored it for the past few hours. Seriously, that show is amazing and I'm hooked.**

Chapter 7: Frozen Explosion

Anna stepped gracefully through the portal, without even falling to the ground. She looked around the forest she and Toothiana had entered and saw her parents friends, who were like legends to her.

Hiccup held Merida's hand out towards a huge red and blue dragon, with gigantic wings. For once, Merida was completely calm, yet a determined look filled her eyes. This was _her_ dragon, and she was going to train it. The dragon lowered its head, and Hiccup stepped back, letting Merida do it herself. Merida's steady hand advanced slowly towards the dragon. She was rewarded with the dragon's touch of trust.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed, unable to control her amazement.

The dragon started and turned toward Anna. He roared fiercely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Merida said running to face him. "Calm down, Torch. It's alright, boy."

"Um, hi," Hiccup said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," Anna said apologetically. "I just can't believe I'm actually talking to you guys! I mean, _you_ guys! In the past!"

Hiccup and Merida looked sideways at each other. Tooth laughed. "Time travel," she said with a giggle.

"I think you know my parents, Jack and Rapunzel Frost?"

"ANNA?!" Hiccup and Merida exclaimed.

Anna smiled and waved. "Hi."

"But, you were just a baby yesterday," Hiccup said.

"Literally!" Merida added. "We came home from visiting you and Elsa just last night."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes," Hiccup said.

He took out his notebook and opened to the last page. It was filled with concept sketches for the portrait Anna had seen in Elsa's old bedroom. On the page before were small sketches of Jack, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Merida building a snowman, and sledding. Anna knew that Hiccup spent every spare second drawing in that notebook of his, so she knew he was telling the truth.

"So, that was the last time you ever saw or heard for us?" Anna said.

"Pretty much," Hiccup said.

"So, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Merida asked.

Anna looked at Tooth. "Was there anyone else my father didn't tell, besides me and his closest friends?"

Tooth shrugged, looking down at the ground and trying to look innocent.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Elsa was kidnapped the night you drew the picture," Tooth said.

"What? Oh no!" Merida said.

"I just now found out," Anna said. "And I want to find her, but I need your help. My dad, Jack, doesn't want me to look for her."

"We'll be glad to help," Hiccup said. "Let me go get Toothless."

"And Astrid," Merida reminded him. "You promised she could come next time, and she was furious she couldn't make it yesterday."

* * *

"This is why I didn't want her to know!" Jack yelled as he stood in Anna's empty room.

"You couldn't hide it forever," Bunny remarked as he carved designs into his latest boomerang.

"She had to find out sometime, Jack," Rapunzel said quietly. "You knew that.

"You know, this isn't helping," Jack said.

"She's not alone," Bunny said. "If that makes you feel any better."

"Uh huh. And who did she go with? Kristoff?"

"Toothiana."

"Jack!" Rapunzel said, ignoring Bunny. "Just because he isn't a prince..."

"_She _is heir to the throne!"

"No," Rapunzel corrected firmly. "She isn't. _Elsa_ is the oldest, and _she_ is next in line for the throne."

"Elsa is gone!" Jack said in a hurt tone.

"So you're giving up?!"

"No! I've never gave up and I never will! But we can't expect her to come back and take over like that. Anna is prepared. Elsa won't be."

"So you do have confidence in Anna to bring Elsa back!" Bunny said happily. "I knew it!"

"No I do not!" Jack said, getting more and more worked up. "Many brave warriors have died looking for Elsa! That's why I stopped the searching, and did it all myself. And that's why I didn't want Anna to know! She's just a girl! She's had no training!"

"You're the one who wouldn't let her," Bunny said.

"Sit down, Bunnymund," Rapunzel said. Jack sighed in frustration and flew out of the bedroom again. "Jack, you've searched twice already!" she called. "She's not here!"

"I was only trying to help," Bunny said. "Jack hasn't been the same since Elsa was stolen. And only Elsa can bring him back."

"I know," Rapunzel said sadly. "I know."

Jack rushed in again. "I can't find her anywhere," he said, panic clearly rising.

"Calm down," Rapunzel said. "We know she's with Tooth, and we know she's looking for Elsa. That will help..."

"Anna won't survive out there," Jack said desperately.

"You don't know that," Bunny said.

"Shut up," he said.

"Jack!" Rapunzel yelled frantically. "You have to calm down!"

"I can't," Jack said, flying out the window. "Anna!" he called. "ANNA!"

Rapunzel watched in horror as she saw a repeat of that fateful night 16 years ago. But this time, it was much worse. She could see the sheer panic rising, steadily gaining control of Jack.

"Here he goes again..." Bunny muttered, putting down his tools.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel said. "Jack, don't lose it!"

"And three..." Bunny said, joining her at the window. "Two..."

"Don't..." Rapunzel said, closing her eyes.

"One."

* * *

"Alright, Elsa," Mavis said. "You can do this. Arendelle is nothing to you. You can destroy it easily."

"But where will everyone live?" Elsa asked worriedly, suddenly remembering that there were others in Arendelle besides her enemies.

"_They don't matter_. Remember, Elsa, our families are dead because of them. We must punish them. If we don't, they will kill us, too."

"And then we can finally live in peace," Maggie grumbled. Every time she snapped out of her unfocused, flighty mode, she became rather irritable, like her old self. "So many tourists come to this ice palace of yours..."

"Really, grandmother. Once a year there's an ice climber. I erase his memory and he never knows. But that's not the point! We must destroy Arendelle completely. Now, Elsa, release your fury!"

Elsa took a deep breath, and pulled her hands backwards.

* * *

"Wow..." Hiccup said. "This...isn't how I remember it."

"Me either," Anna said worriedly. She sat behind Merida on her typhoomerang and chewed her lip.

They stared at Arendelle, covered feet deep in ice and snow. Storm clouds blocked the sun from the city, giving it a dark and foreboding appearance.

"So," said Astrid, sitting on Stormfly. "I'm guessing it isn't supposed to be like this?"

"Not at all," Tooth said, hovering anxiously.

"What 'appened?!" Merida asked in astonishment.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," Tooth said. "I hope nothing happened to Jack..."

"Let's go to the castle," Anna said. "Hiyah!"

She nudged Torch and he quickly flew into the air; the others on their dragons and Toothiana followed suit. As they flew towards the castle, Anna melted the snow on the roadways, clearing the way for others. The water raced down the ditches and gutters and spilled onto the frozen sea.

"Stop a minute!" Anna cried suddenly. "Kristoff!" she called as Merida halted Torch.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried, relieved. He ran and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're alright! Nobody at the castle knew where you had gone!"

"Kristoff, what happened?"

"I don't know," he said, frowning. "One minute everything was fine, then there was a kind of blue and white explosion in the sky, and next thing I know, everything is all icy and its snowing."

"That sounds like Jack," Hiccup said.

Anna looked around anxiously. "We have to find him."

"Anyone else we need to look for?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"What about the sun?" Kristoff suggested. "That might help."

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Anna said. "Start flying, I'll do it on the way to the palace."

"Do what?" Astrid asked as they took off.

Anna didn't reply. She raised her hands and tugged as hard as she could. It was hard work, but eventually a few tiny sunbeams forced their way through the thick clouds.

"Whoa..." Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida said at once.

"That's incredible!" Hiccup exclaimed. "How are you doing that?"

Anna shrugged as she struggled to widen the beams to cover the whole city.

"Don't hurt yourself," Tooth said.

"I can't do it," Anna gasped, finally. "There's some sort of magic, it makes it harder."

"Don't worry about it," Merida said. "Let's just find out what happened."

They landed their dragons inside the courtyard. The guards looked frightened, but Anna waved and reassured them as she and her new friends hurried inside. They found Rue and Rapunzel in the ballroom, looking more frazzled than she had ever been. She was rocking back and forth on the floor, muttering frantically, while Rue tried to calm her.

"Rapunzel!" Merida and Tooth cried as they raced forward.

"Mom! What happened?" Anna asked.

"Oh Anna! I'm so glad your safe!" Rapunzel cried, pulling her into her arms. "It's Jack...he thought you had been kidnapped too, or gotten yourself killed. He just...I don't know, exploded ice and snow! Then he flew off to look for you. Both of you."

"He froze everything. I wouldn't be surprised if it reached Corona," Rue added.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked, although clearly she wasn't.

"I'm terrified," she whispered. "Elsa's powers were like Jack's, stronger even. She's been with Mavis for almost all her life, and I don't think Mavis taught her how to use them for good. What if she freezes him?"

"I won't let that happen, I promise!" Merida said fiercely, giving her a hug.

"She nearly froze Pascal when she was little, and she didn't even know how to control her powers back then," Rapunzel cried.

"Hey, it'll be fine," Tooth said. "We'll find them."

"I'll come with you," Rapunzel said.

"Are you crazy?" Rue said. "You're too unstable."

"I'm not going to let the kingdom freeze, let alone allow the last sane Frost go out without me."

"Wow! That's a big responsibility!" Anna said nervously.

"We'd better get started then," Astrid said. "It's not getting any warmer out there."

**AN: Haha! I love writing Astrid. She's just such a fun character. And just wait until the next chapter! Ha! Ok, sorry, I'm being kind of rude, going on about the next chapter when you haven't read it yet.**

**In case you were wondering about the ice climber, I don't know either. I'm trying to decide if it should be Kristoff or Johnny. What do you guys think? Neither one of them has a big part in the story (actually so far Johnny doesn't come in at all), so it doesn't really matter. You can decide for yourself who it is, and let me know! If enough people comment and say who they think it is, I'll make it official!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Olaf

Chapter 8: Meeting Olaf

"Everyone, hop on a dragon," Hiccup said. "Reds with reds and blondes with blondes." Astrid shot him the look. "What? You'll get along great together!"

Rue opted to stay behind to calm the citizens, and let Jack know where the others had gone, in case he came back. Soon, they were airborne again, flying over a slowly melting Arendelle. Anna stared into the clouds, squinting hard.

"Dad must have been really upset," she said.

"Why do you say tha?" Merida asked.

"Because I can see it."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"I mean I can see the magic."

"Wait a minute!" Rapunzel cried. "You can see magic? Like dad?"

"Well, sort of," Anna explained. "Usually I can only see it faintly, and it's the strongest at night. But I can see dad's magic VERY clearly, because its so strong. Wait a minute, you're saying this like its not normal..."

"It's not…is it?" Astrid said, also confused.

"No," Hiccup said. "Only one person has been known to see magic before, to my knowledge at least, and that was King Robert."

"When were you going to tell me this?" Rapunzel asked, amazed.

"Sorry, I thought everyone could see magic. I guess now that explains why I could always find you in hide-and-seek, and you had a harder time finding me. You couldn't follow my magic trail like I could. Ok, _that_ makes sense."

Merida was quiet for awhile, thinking. "So...since your sister has Jack's powers, or at least, something similar, she'll have a magic thread too?!"

"Probably," Anna said. "I might could follow it to her, but it would be harder since I don't know what it looks like, and dad's is so strong it would cover up Elsa's trail, or even stop her magic from entering."

"But," Merida continued, getting excited. "What if, instead of searching, we fly as fast as we can until we reach the end of where Jack's storm is? Then maybe we could pick up Elsa's trail, at night if we have to, and find her that way?"

"It might work..." Anna said slowly.

"We'll try tonight," Tooth said. "But now let's land. Anna's got to learn a thing or two before she faces off with Mavis."

"You don't know how to fight?" Astrid asked, amazed, as she followed Tooth's orders.

"No, dad wouldn't let me. He was afraid I would get hurt."

Merida groaned. "Aye, but if you don't get training, you'll get hurt in a real fight! What on earth was 'e thinking?! Doesn't he remember the last time we went into a fight unprepared?" Merida said. "He and Hiccup nearly died, and Rapunzel was kidnapped and her memory was stolen!"

"Not to mention you ran away," Hiccup teased.

"Say one more word and I'll steal your leg," Merida said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Again with the leg?"

"My bow broke and there was an army of black sand horses charging me. You would have done the same thing."

"Merida's right," Rapunzel said.

"Are you taking her side?" Hiccup said.

"Yes. What? I mean, no. I mean, yes! I meant about Anna's training. We don't want to go into another fight like that. Especially since we don't have Jack."

"Duck, Anna!" Astrid yelled. In a split second she had her axe out and threw it at Anna. Anna ducked just in time.

"What was that for?" Anna and Rapunzel asked simultaneously.

"Your training has just begun," Hiccup said with a grin. "The Viking way."

"Vikings?" A new voice said behind them. "Aren't they extinct, like the dinosaurs?"

They all turned around, and standing outside the ring of Anna's melted snow, stood a smiling snowman. He didn't seem to mind the fact that they were staring at him with open mouths.

"What are you?" Merida asked rather rudely.

"Merida!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I'm a snowman." He grinned. "What are you?"

"Very funny," Merida muttered.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said. "That's just Merida. I'm Queen Rapunzel, this is my daughter Anna, and our friends Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothiana."

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" He turned to Anna and held out his stuck hands. She smiled and hugged him, but almost immediately he began to melt.

"Oh! Sorry. I have, like, heat powers."

"Really? Cool! That's what I call a warm hug!"

"Olaf..." Rapunzel muttered. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Hey!" Merida cried. "Olaf, did Elsa make you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?!" Rapunzel asked excitedly, now remembering. Hiccup cautiously grabbed one of his arms and studied it.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked again, not noticing his missing arm.

"Can you take us to her?" Toothiana asked urgently.

"Yeah, why?"

"How does this work?" Hiccup asked.

Olaf made his arm slap Hiccup. Merida giggled. "Stop it, Sneeze, trying to focus here." He retrieved his arm and turned back to Tooth. "Yeah, why?"

"Sneeze!" Hiccup protested. "It's Hiccup!"

"I'll tell you why," Astrid said, exasperated. "Elsa's being controlled by a vampire and a witch who want to destroy the world."

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know! Stop asking that!" Surprisingly, a slight Scottish accent slipped out.

"Oh!" Merida exclaimed happily. "I _dew_ have an influence o'er her. Nice ta know."

"Shut it, Mer."

"Hey!"

"Whoa, girls," Hiccup said. "Calm down."

Olaf looked sideways at Anna, who had been so shocked by this revelation that she hadn't spoken since their hug.

"Are you in on this too?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mm hmm. Elsa is my sister, but I was only a year old when she was kidnapped. I never met her. Well, I met her but I don't remember her at all."

"Oh that's terrible!" The snowman ran around in anxious circles and spoke very quickly. "I'll take you to her right now! Well, if she'll let me in. Mavis banished me the first time she found me playing with Elsa but I don't care, they're mean, I didn't know they were trying to take over the world but they're mean and we've got to rescue Elsa so come on, wait why aren't you following me?"

"Whoa, not yet!" Merida said, stopping him. "Anna has a lot to learn. We're training her."

"Oh, so that's why the crazy lady threw an axe at you!" Olaf said to Anna.

"Hey! Who are you calling crazy?!"

Instantly, Hiccup tossed Anna a sword. "Training officially starts now, your first lesson is to protect Olaf."

Olaf screamed and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Astrid tugged her axe out of the tree it was embedded in and chased after him, Anna blocking her blows. Things got even crazier when Toothless decided it was all a big game of "who can catch the magic snowman first," and joined in the chase, snapping at Olaf whenever he could get in.

"Toothless! Stop you'll hurt someone, you overgrown puppy!" Hiccup yelled.

"No Anna! You're doing it all wrong! You can't stay in defense mode forever, yoo've got to be aggressive!"

Hiccup then went after Toothless, and Merida went to Anna's aid, helping her learn to thrust and parry. Toothiana flew between them all, offering random bits of advice to anyone who would listen, and alternatively go give orders to her tooth-fairies and/or listen to reports.

"Hiccup! Try to get in front of him…Astrid, please calm down! Baby Tooth, sector 8, girl 23, lost a canine. Toothless stop chasing the snowman! Merida, how is THAT helping Anna? Oh hi! I haven't seen you in a while, Flora! What's that? Good. Hey Rapunzel, North and the yetis are searching the northern quadrant now! Olaf, run a little faster! You know Toothless we'll eat you if he catches…sector 9! Boy 343!"

Olaf kept screaming. After laughing and watching the craziness for awhile, Rapunzel climbed a tree and rescued Olaf with her hair whip, effectively stopping the chase.

"Down, Toothless," she commanded the dragon. "We do not play with Olaf. Now that we are calmed down and still, except for Tooth..."

"What was that? Sorry. Sector 48, twins, lost some molars," she whispered to Baby Tooth.

"I know, you're multitasking. Anyway, now that we've had some fun, lets focus on real training, not causing chaos." Rapunzel looked pointedly at Astrid. "Promise not to hurt the snowman?"

"Ok," she muttered. "Not till after we're finished with our mission." Olaf giggled nervously as Rapunzel lowered him to the ground.

"So," Rapunzel continued. "Let's get this training started for REAL this time."

**AN: Oh I think this just might be my favorite chapter! So fun to write! I hope it made you laugh! Tell me what your favorite part was, please! I would love to know. **


	9. Chapter 9: Fire Power

Chapter 9: Fire Power

"Hold the bow like this," Merida instructed gently. "Now pull the string back, so that the feathers at the end brush your cheek. Aim at the tree over there...no! Away from everyone else."

"Right." Anna re-aimed her bow and narrowed her eyes at the tree. She could feel herself getting impatient, so she released the arrow before... "Oh snap."

The arrow burst into flames midair, hitting the tree right on target, but also setting it on fire. Tooth immediately flew over and doused it with a bucket of water.

"Sorry," Anna said quietly, embarrassed.

"Sawrry? Are yew cray-zy!" Merida yelled in a super thick Scottish accent. "That was the coolest thing Ah've ever seen een mah life! Can yoo dew it a-gain?"

"Um...I don't know. I have a hard time controlling them."

"Hey, as long as you don't light me on fire I'm good," Olaf offered, raising his hand excitedly.

"I'm good as long as you light him on fire!" Astrid offered, grinning.

"Astrid..." Hiccup said warningly.

"Haha, that was a good joke," Olaf said. Astrid just grinned at him. "That was a joke right? I like warm, and summer and everything, but I don't like...fire!" He screamed, the upper part of his body leaping into the air, and the lower half ducking as a fire arrow soared towards them.

"Sorry, Olaf!" Anna cried as Rapunzel splashed the tiny flame.

"That's ok!" he said, reassembling himself.

"Way to go Anna!" Rapunzel cheered encouragingly. "You're doing great!"

"Um, do you think we should be positively reinforcing her actions when she just shot at us?" Hiccup said.

"It was an accident," Rapunzel said as she watched Anna string another bow and unsuccessfully try lighting it. "And we're not training a dragon, we're training a person. There's a difference." Hiccup looked doubtful. "Trust me, I've been a mother for 19 years. And I had a horrible mother experience myself, so I know what I'm talking about."

In the next three hours, Anna became fairly skilled with a bow, although she couldn't quite control when arrows burst into flame, and learned to ride and control Toothless on her own. Olaf had a lot of fun during the flying session, hanging to Toothless' tail and flinging himself into snowdrifts, annoying Astrid when he kept "accidentally" spraying snow over her. However, the tables were turned when Astrid used for Olaf as a target for her axe throwing lesson.

"Astrid! I thought you said you wouldn't hurt Olaf!" Rapunzel cried as she came back into the clearing with some firewood.

"I'm not hurting him," Astrid said innocently. "Anna's doing the throwing, and she's not quite up to my distance level yet."

"Help!" Olaf squeaked.

Anna glared at Astrid. "We'll just see about that!" She threw the axe and made it all the way to the tree, sticking the axe just below Olaf.

"Ooh!" the snowman exclaimed, looking down. "Nice improvement Anna! But...help! Get me down from here!"

"Astrid!" Rapunzel called from where she was building a large fire pit.

Astrid smiled. "What? She needed motivation!" Merida rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Anna," Rapunzel called. "Can you help out with the fire? Hiccup should be back soon with some lunch."

Anna sent a little blast of fire over towards the wood. Surprisingly, she controlled her flame and it hit the target perfectly.

"Nice," Merida said. "Ready for some sword lessons?"

"She isn't done with axes!" Astrid protested.

"We only have one!" Merida pointed out. "And you're using it! When will she use it in the upcoming battle?"

"Frizzle has a point," Olaf said.

"Frizzle!" Merida exclaimed. She had her bow aimed at him instantly. "Who are you calling Frizzle?!"

"Well I was thinking about "Redhead" but Anna has red hair too, and Blondie...oh help!" he screamed and struggled as both girls charged angrily.

"Hey! Cool it!" Hiccup yelled, landing Toothless in the clearing. He ran forward and pulled his fierce girlfriend and feisty cousin away from the hapless snowman. "You all have to leave him alone."

"He's annoying," Astrid said.

"And he called me Frizzle!" Merida added.

"Well can you blame him?" Hiccup said. "You don't even try straighten it…"

"That's it!" Merida tackled him to the ground, trying to steal his metal leg.

"Hey! Merida! Astrid, help!" Hiccup cried.

Anna laughed and walked to Olaf, who was still hanging in the tree.

"I knew I could make it," she whispered, untying the ropes Astrid had bound him in. "But I missed on purpose."

"Thanks," Olaf said as he jumped down. "Are they always like this?"

"Well, I don't know about Astrid," Rapunzel said, "but Hiccup and Merida? Yeah, pretty much."

They laughed as Toothless bounded over and began swatting at the three teens playfully, finally dragging his rider out of danger.

"How 'bout we break for lunch?" Hiccup gasped.

"Good idea," Tooth said, returning to them after a quick run to her palace. "What did you bring?"

"Toothless and I caught some fish..."

"No! Not again!" Merida cried, and lunged again.

"Hey!" Anna yelled, stopping her foot and balling her hands into fists. "Cut it out!"

It was as if someone had dropped a stone into a lava pool. Fire rippled and flashed out from Anna, seeming to come directly from her hair. Instinctively, everyone ducked except Tooth, who flew higher. Anna stood stunned, and watched as her fire wavered and flickered out before touching the trees. Nobody moved. Even Merida forgot about killing Hiccup.

"Crikey," Bunny said, appearing at the edge of the forest. "How did you do that?"

"I...I don't know." Anna gulped. Now her powers were scaring her. She had no idea what happened, or if it would happen again. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," Anna lied. The truth was, she had absolutely no clue how to control the fire element of her powers. Melting snow, easy. Helping plants grow, kindergarden. But fire? That was the worst, and she didn't want anyone to know. "Let's eat, I'm starving. Bunny, do you want to join us?"

"Where's Jack?" Rapunzel suddenly wondered.

"No thank you, I'm vegetarian, and yes Jack is fine but he thinks he's close to Elsa."

"You can tell us about it while we're cooking," Tooth said.

"Is that the Easter Bunny?" Olaf asked, excited.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"Bunny, meet Olaf," Hiccup said. "Elsa's magical snowman."

"An extremely _annoying_ snowman," Astrid said. "I tried to use him for target practice but Rapunzel wouldn't let me."

"Astrid, you don't have to be rude," Anna said. "I like him."

"I think he's cute," Rapunzel said.

"I second it!" Tooth called from the fire.

"Thank you ladies," Olaf said, bowing gratefully.

Bunny sat down on a rock and began polishing his boomerang. "I know you've been busy this morning, but it looks like you didn't go as far as we did. Let me start from the beginning."

As Bunny told them what had happened to Jack since the explosion that morning, nobody noticed the beady little eyes of a bat, watching them from the trees.


	10. Chapter 10: Father and Daughter

**AN: Aack! Been a long time since I updated! Sorry! I would say school kept me from it, but that's not _entirely_ true. I recently got in to-well, addicted to-Doctor Who. A great show featuring just about all of my favorite genres! Anyway, I'm back now.**

**So just to be clear, we backtrack to the explosion in this chapter and go in Bunny's point of view for a little while. Then it changes to Jack. At this point we pass the place we left off in the last chapter, and catch up to Anna and the gang later on. It's a bit confusing, but just keep this bit in mind as you read and that should clear things up.**

Chapter 10: Father and Daughter

"Jack!" Bunny cried as Jack fell from the sky.

"Bunny, do something!" a panicked Rapunzel cried.

Bunny raced towards his unconscious friend, and caught him just in time. "Jack! Jack, say something? Are you alright, mate?"

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. "I have to...find them."

"I know, I know, but killing yourself in the process won't help anybody. Why don't we go back and…"

"No, we're nowing go.* North Pole. Maybe the globe snows can locate people."

Bunny sighed. There was no stopping him now. "Alright. The tunnels will get you there faster."

"What?" Jack shook his head, clearing it suddenly. "No, that's not what I meant!"

Grinning mischievously, Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, and they were swallowed up by the ground. They arrived to find the workshop in a wreck.

"Sandy!" North roared. "You put them up to this! I know you did!"

Sandy looked ashamed but formed pictures of Tooth and Anna.

"No, no no!" North screamed. "You are going on Naughty List, Sanderson Mansnoozie!"

Sandy looked appalled. It was the first time a Guardian had ever been on the Naughty List.

"What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Mr. Sandman here just caused the yetis and elves to get into an all out war, just so Tooth and Anna could slip away with the portals."

"WHAT?!" Jack flew up to the room where North kept his snow globes. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"Eh…no. I haven't gotten around to inventing a way to keep track of where they've been."

"Yeah, THAT would have been helpful!" Jack yelled sarcastically. "Can they locate people?"

"Um, no, not really."

Jack groaned in frustration. _Keep it together_, he thought, taking a deep breath. _You can't explode again. Must find the girls…Elsa…where are you, baby?_

"Relax, we can take the sleigh," North said, seeing the torment on Jack's face. "It's fast enough."

Jack perked up. _Not as fast as the portals, but the sleigh is good._

"Only for the girls…" Bunny muttered as he very reluctantly climbed into the sleigh.

Luckily, he soon grew semi-accustomed to the high speeds as they raced around the sky. For awhile, they found nothing. No sign of anyone, either Elsa and Mavis, or Anna and Tooth. At one point, Baby Tooth came and told them to search the north-west quadrant. Unfortunately, that caused some momentary confusion, since North's north-west quadrant and Toothiana's north-west quadrant were different. Eventually they figured it out, and kept searching. Hours passed. They searched the entire quadrant, then moved on to the south-west quadrant. Then Jack, who had been flying next to them, abruptly stopped short.

"Jack? What is it?" North asked.

"Do you see 'em?"

"We should go this way," Jack said suddenly, without answering. He darted left, weaving through the trees.

"Wait!" North called. "Not so fast!"

"Catch up with me ASAP! I have to keep up!"

"Oh look," Bunny said, feeling the return of motion-sickness. "There's Hiccup on Toothless. I think I'll go check on them."

With a giant bound, E. Aster Bunnymund leapt from the flying sleigh and tumbled to the ground. He watched until Jack and the sleigh (lagging further and further behind) flew out of view. Shaking himself with relief, Bunny wobbled in the direction he had seen Hiccup and Toothless flying.

* * *

**Jack raced along as fast as he could. He knew he was leaving North behind, but he could feel the change in the atmosphere. The temperature dropped, but it was not his storm.

_It's Elsa, it has to be! _

He flew up into the snowy mountains, slowing down and keeping his eyes wide open for any sign of Elsa. Suddenly, he rounded a rocky outcrop and saw a huge ice castle. Jack gasped and quickly hid behind the outcrop.

"Elsa!" a sharp voice ran out.

_Maggie! _he thought angrily. _Calm down, calm down, calm down!_ he told himself quickly. _It won't help Elsa. I can't beat them alone. Dang it, Jack! Why didn't you bring North!?_

"I'm on the balcony!" Elsa called.

Jack peeked through a crack and saw Elsa for the first time in 16 years. His daughter had grown up into a ravishing beauty. Her skin was pale, nearly as pale as her gleaming white-blonde hair, and her blue eyes sparkled like a clear winter's sky; even from that distance Jack could see them glittering.

"What are you doing out there?" Maggie asked.

"Enjoying the view."

"Ooh! That's lovely. Funny, I never noticed it before. Oh wait a moment, I was going to do something...what was it? No wait, here it comes... Ah yes! Where's Mavis?"

"I'm also waiting for her to return. She left a few hours ago to inspect the destruction." She grinned hopefully. "Do you think if I really destroyed Arendelle, we can go shopping?"

_Elsa destroyed Arendelle? Oh no! I left Rapunzel alone!_

"Oooh! Free shopping!" Maggie cried, clapping her hands together delightedly. "That's a wonderful idea! I do need some more rugs and blankets…"

"Maggie!"

"We do live in an ice palace," she began grumbling.

"_My_ ice palace!"

"I'm not saying I don't like it…I'm just cold! I'm an old lady, just look at me!"

Jack stopped listening._ That's Elsa's ice palace! Elsa made that! My Elsa! I gotta go find Rapunzel, and Anna!_

He was about to fly off, when the sound of flapping wings drew his attention. Except for Maggie and Elsa's arguing, it was quiet in the mountains. It was Mavis, flying in her bat form. She collapsed on the balcony, exhausted from her long flight.

"Will you two shut up!" she snapped. "I've been flying all day!"

"So, how did our young Elsa do on her first try?" Maggie asked in breathless anticipation.

"Ugh, Jack's winter stopped it from reaching the surrounding country!"

"What?!" Elsa cried, clearly upset. "Does he even know how hard that was for me!"

"Probably not…" Maggie said. "Or! Maybe he does. Maybe he's been spying on us, and knew when we would strike! Oh! Do you think he's going to force Elsa to do it again and again, until it kills her?"

_Kills her!?_

Mavis rolled her eyes. "No, Grandmother. He's not that smart."

"Wait! Is this dangerous?" Elsa asked.

"We don't know. It might be in large quantities, so we'll wait till tomorrow to try again," Mavis said.

"Don't say it out loud!" Maggie warned, cupping her bony fingers around Mavis' mouth. "His spies are everywhere."

"Get your hands off of me!" Mavis yelled. "You're crazy! Plus, we have bigger problems. Hiccup and Merida are here, along with some crazy blonde chic. And they're on to us."

"Oh no!" Maggie said sarcastically. "Dead vikings have appeared."

"Have you forgotten that its only if all FOUR Companions are together they are nearly invincible?" Mavis said angrily. "It was only when they were together and working as a team that my parents were killed. If they're here, then they _will_ find us, and…"

"Yes, I know." Maggie sighed in defeat. "Together they are the only ones who can beat me."

"We'll be foiled," Elsa said.

"No, not unless they can get control of you," Maggie said. "You're the only one who can stop the winter. Well, not exactly. Well...it's like this...hold on. I lost it. Mavis, what was I going to say?"

"If we're lucky, your second blast tomorrow morning will kill them off," Mavis said, ignoring her.

"Ooh! That was it! Thanks dearie."

Elsa shrugged. "Works for me. I guess we won't be going shopping tonight, then?"

"No, you're staying right here so you have full strength tomorrow. And we're packing up, they didn't see me, but they're headed in the right direction. If we hurry, we have enough time to get out of here before they find us."

Jack had heard enough. He flew towards the balcony and blasted Mavis and Maggie backwards. "Yeah, about that. I don't think you have any time." He tried to grab Elsa and whisk her away, but she fired ice shards toward him. "Elsa!" He looked at her, heart breaking. Again.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, somewhat frightened by the sudden appearance. Her eyes darkened to a deep sea blue.

Maggie jumped up and threw a fistful of black magic in the form Pitch's nightmare sand. Jack dodged just in time and flew higher.

"I'll be back, Elsa!" he called as he zipped off in the opposite direction. _I have to find the other Companions!_

* * *

Anna looked into the darkening sky. Jack's magic stream had been growing fainter, hopefully meaning they were nearing the edge of his storm, though it did't look like the edge of winter. She leaned her head against Merida's back.

"Don't worry, Anna," she said comfortingly. "We'll find your sister."

"Hmm? It's not that, I'm just tired."

"Well, you have had a long day of training. Sword fightin', archery, dealing with Astrid's axes, riding dragons, sword fightin', did I miss anything?"

"Boomerangs," Anna said ruefully, rubbing her shoulder. "Bunny taught me to throw boomerangs, but it didn't go too well."

"Well, you did good with everything else."

"Thanks, Mer."

"Oh no you don't! I hate that nickname. It don't matter how much I like you, NOBODY calls me Mer."

"Sorry," Anna said with a smile. "Whoa! Stop the dragons!"

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked as she saved a sleeping Olaf from a nasty fall.

"The sky! Look at it!"

"But we can't see ma…oh," Hiccup said as he looked up. "That's not magic."

"Well, technically it is," Anna said, "but the clouds you can see."

They had reached the point where Jack's storm met Elsa's. Even though the others couldn't see the different magic threads, they could see the difference in the clouds. Jack's clouds were thick and black, while Elsa's were lighter and had more of a blueish tint.

"I can see her magic!" Anna cried. "It's everywhere, in the snow, the clouds. Come on, let's go! Let's go!" She nudged Torch into a fast forward flight pattern, the others quickly following.

"What does it look like?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"It's a teal-green, almost like a mixture of yours and dad's magic!"

"Can you see where it's coming from?" Toothiana asked.

"And more importantly, can you follow it?" Astrid asked. "Without having to wake nuisance?"

"I heard that!" Olaf said, jumping awake. "And by the way, we're closer to the mountains."

"Don't jump so much," Hiccup said, sitting him back down. "You're freaking Toothless out."

"I'm following it now!" Anna exclaimed.

"Youguys!" Jack dropped out of the sky, startling everyone, especially the dragons.

"Don't do that!" Anna and Astrid said at the same time as the dragons calmed down.

"Sorry, I almost flew over you, though. I found Elsa!"

**AN: *this is my drunk Sherlock reference. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! That scene is so funny! If you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, then I feel sorry for you, because you have never seen the genius of that show. Do yourself a favor and get on Netflix!**

****At this point we move away from the semi-flashback. Jack flies on while the others eat dinner and train Anna little more.**

**Ok just a random note, I love Grandma Maggie. She's so funny! I almost wish she weren't a bad character, but she's pure evil I tell you! Don't underestimate this old lady!**

**Maggie: Hey, who you calling old lady?**

**Me: Wha-how did you get in here! **

**Maggie: I can go anywhere I want. Plus Toothless fell asleep.**

**Me: HICCUP! Your dragon fell asleep on guard duty!**

**Maggie: It's not the dragon's fault. I was just out shopping at this wonderful mall across the street, and [Hiccup enters]…Oh, hello young man! Well, I've got to run now. Bye bye!**

**Hiccup: That was weird.**

**Me: Yes. Yes it was. **

**Hiccup: You'll make her pay for forcing Toothless asleep, right?**

**Me: Oh yeah. You'd better believe it baby. It'll take a few chapters, but yes, she will pay.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission Destroy

Chapter 10: Mission Destroy

"Who is he? How does he know my name? Why did he want to kidnap me?" Elsa fired questions at Mavis.

"He's Jack Frost, idiot, and I don't know how he knows your name!"

"Yes you do! I know when you're lying, Mavis Black! Are there really spies around here?"

"You killed every animal in the proximity! Nobody can live up here. I DON'T KNOW HOW HE KNOWS YOUR NAME!"

"Tell me why! Why! Why did he try to kidnap me?"

"Oh, let's see. Maybe he wanted to kidnap you because you are central to this mission of revenge!"

Maybe it was the way Mavis worded the sentence, maybe it was the way Jack had looked at her when she shot at him. But whatever the reason, for a brief moment, Elsa thought it was the other way around. Jack didn't kidnap her, Mavis did, and Jack was trying to get her back… Mavis saw the confused look in her ice blue eyes.

"It's not like that, Elsa," she said, her own eyes glowing red. "Jack Frost killed your parents. He wants to use you."

Elsa snapped back to focus. "Why did he try to kidnap me?"

"I don't know," Mavis said simply.

"Yes you do! I know when you're lying, Mavis Black!"

"I don't know," Mavis said, unable to come up with any good lies to convince her.

"But how does he know my name? I've never seen him before."

"We're not talking about that right now!" Maggie snapped. "We don't have much time before he brings the others. We're launching Mission Destroy, immediately!"

Silence. Elsa and Mavis stopped their bickering and glared at her.

"Really? Mission Destroy?" Mavis asked.

"If those creeps get to us before we get to them, it's game over! Do you want to talk about names, or do you want to activate it?"

"Activate it!" Elsa said fiercely. "But, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'm on it! You finish packing up."

"We haven't started yet," Mavis reminded her.

"Well start then! You've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Come on, bud, you can do it," Hiccup said encouragingly. "Jack, please say we're almost there. Toothless is about to drop."

"And so are the rest of us," Merida said, stifling a yawn.

"Sorry, Merida," Jack said. "It took longer than I thought."

"Dragons can't fly as fast as you can," Merida reminded him.

"Why couldn't you fly us on the wind?" Hiccup asked. "Like you did last time."

"I can't fly three dragons and me at the same time, unless it was a really big crisis."

"And, Elsa about to die while releasing her second storm isn't big enough?!" Rapunzel said.

"I tried. And as ridiculous as it sounds, that's not enough to get me started."

They were walking through the mountains, on what had once been a pleasant sloping wheat field. Now it was like a big deep snowdrift, with a wall of snow on one side, and a steep drop on the other. Bunny and Tooth had gone back to get some work done (after all, Easter was just around the corner) and look for North, who had apparently gotten lost, or crashed and lost the snow globe. Anna and Olaf were sleeping peacefully on Torch, Merida, half asleep herself, helped hold them on. Astrid was mostly asleep, but Stormfly obediently followed behind Hiccup. Rapunzel and Jack were the only ones who were wide awake.

Anna woke up and sleepily looked around the mountain. At that moment, she heard a low rumbling sound, and looking up saw ribbons of black magic surrounding the tip of the mountain.

"Get out!" she cried. "Now!" Torch, Rapunzel, and Jack ran as fast as they could, but Toothless, bone tired, chose that moment to lie down and take a nap.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said sharply. "Fish! Dead ahead! And eels behind, for good measure!"

Toothless sprang to his feet and began running, noticing for the first time the perilous avalanche that threatened his friend and rider.

"Hurry!" Rapunzel screamed.

It was too late. The snow swept Toothless of his feet and down the mountain. Stormfly flew up into the sky but the avalanche was so big she was swept down too.

"Go find Elsa!" Hiccup called. "We'll catch up with you later!"

"No!" Merida screamed as snow blocked her view of her cousin. "We have to rescue them! They're in danger!"

"We don't have time, Merida," Jack said. "The sun's been up for nearly two hours! Who knows when Elsa will try to freeze the land again? She'll kill herself!"

"They have Toothless and Torch," Rapunzel added. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Merida sighed. "Ok, let's go."

Astrid woke up very quickly, and began screaming in spite of herself. Toothless roared in agreement. She wanted to help Hiccup escape, but Stormfly couldn't get herself in the air again. They tumbled uselessly down the mountain.

"His tail is frozen!" Hiccup yelled. "I'll try to open it!" He climbed backwards and clung to Toothless' tail for dear life. Desperately, Hiccup tugged at the frozen cloth. "It's stuck! We can't get away!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. "Chasm! Dead ahead!"

Hiccup rushed back to the saddle and tried to move Toothless out of the way of the avalanche, but there was no stopping them. In a flash, Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons disappeared into the canyon, along with 12 tons of snow.

* * *

Jack peered cautiously into the snow-free clearing. "Anna? Did you melt snow ahead of us?"

"Not that I know of," she said nervously, fiddling with her hair.

"Something's not right," Rapunzel said.

Anna looked around, but it was hard to tell if there was magic in full daylight with lots of bright colors all around. She and Merida dismounted Torch and stayed close to Jack and Rapunzel.

"Torch, you stay here. Don't move," Merida whispered, taking out her bow.

Together they walked into the clearing, not seeing Maggie hiding in the bushes. The witch waved her hand, and the big dragon was instantly caught in a trap. Merida ran to him in panic.

"Merida, no!" Anna cried, suddenly noticing Maggie.

It was too late. Before she could reach Torch, a gigantic bear rose from the ground and roared at her. It was not Mor'du, but it looked a lot like him. Merida screamed and tried to back up, but the bear swung out a giant claw, pulling her back into his cave. The entrance magically filled up. Anna and Jack turned to the witch, but she was gone. Anna raced to where she had last seen Merida.

"Anna stay back!" Jack yelled. "Don't go near that thing!"

Anna ignored her father and began pounding on the ground. "It won't open!"

"Anna, we have to get to Elsa before it's too late."

"We can't just leave her there!" Anna said, standing up and facing her father. "She's my friend!"

"Look," Rapunzel said, not wanting another elemental battle. "You go back and get Toothless to hurry up. Maybe he can blast through and save Merida. I'll go ahead and see if I can sneak into the ice palace."

"I don't want to let you go alone," Jack said.

"It's either me or Anna. Plus, I have Olaf."

"Anna," Jack said instantly. "She needs me more."

"Aww! Thanks!" Olaf said to Rapunzel.

"Honestly, dad, I can take care of myself."

"Mmm, no you can't."

"Dad!"

"Let's just hurry," Jack said. "We don't have much time."

Anna jumped on the staff and they whisked back to the mountain. Feet of fresh snow covered their tracks. Worriedly, they flew down the mountain, searching for any sign of their friends.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!" Jack yelled.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Anna called.

"Oh, that was her name. Hiccup! Astrid!"

Suddenly, Anna spotted the chasm. "Dad, look!" A small piece of Toothless' tail dangled from a twig on the side of the walls.

"No," Jack whispered. "NO!"

Anna leapt off the staff and ran to the chasm edge. "We have to dig them out! Come on! They'll freeze to death, dad, what are you waiting for?"

Jack stood motionless next to his staff. He was facing the hardest decision of his life. "We…can't."

"What?!"

"We can't. We have to get Elsa first."

"But…"

"I know, I know, you don't want to. I don't want to either. But you have to think. Who comes first? Family, or friends? If we don't go now, Elsa will freeze us all to death. It would take too long to get to them. Besides," he gulped. "I don't think they survived." Anna paused. Then, reluctantly, she got back on the staff.

**AN: What can I say? I like putting my characters in peril. I am THE Drama Queen. So, who do you think will survive, and who do you think will die a dramatic death?**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontations

Chapter 12: Confrontations

Rapunzel found the castle virtually unguarded. There was one giant abominable snowman, but he had fallen asleep and paid her no attention as she slipped by. Elsa's ice palace blew her away. Flawless walls rose straight up, surrounding an ice rink floor. A fountain sat in the middle of the main room, water bubbling gently, but here and there a frozen droplet floated in the air, suspended. Rapunzel looked up and saw a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Suddenly, Toothiana fluttered in next to her.

"Where did you come from?" Rapunzel whispered, startled.

"I finished early," she said. "I gave the crown to Baby Tooth, so she can work for me."

"The crown? Never mind, we don't have time. We have to find Elsa, and fast."

"Ok, I'll search this floor, and you go to the second."

Rapunzel nodded and began to climb one of the twin staircases to the second floor. She reached the landing and took another staircase even higher up. If she had not lived in Gothel's tower all her life, the height would have been dizzying, it was so far from the icy floor. Looking around, Rapunzel saw the room was empty, but stayed a minute longer to admire the beautifully inlaid snowflake pattern on the floor. The sun shone through the open balcony doors, and she could see Olaf standing guard in the snow outside.

"Mavis?" she heard Elsa call. "Mavis? Come on, it's time to go!"

Rapunzel hurried back down, nearly slipping on the slick steps. Below, Elsa paused, but did not look up. Mavis and Maggie were no where to be seen; Elsa was alone. It was perfect. Rapunzel wrapped her hair around an icy arch and swung down to the lower floor, sliding across the ice with ease.

Elsa jumped, startled. She wasn't quite sure what to say, and neither did Rapunzel. Her three-year-old baby girl had grown up; it felt like they were meeting for the first time.

"Elsa…" Rapunzel said softly.

Elsa snapped out of her trance. "How do you know me?" she demanded.

"Because I am your mother."

Elsa glared at her, realizing this was Rapunzel. "No, you killed my mother!"

"Everything Mavis has told you is a lie, Elsa!" Tooth said, flying up behind Rapunzel. "Don't listen to her!"

"Mavis warned me about this," Elsa stated angrily. "You and your friends…the Companions…you all seem naive and innocent, but you're cruel and heartless on the inside! You even killed your own parents before killing mine!" she cried.

"Ok," Rapunzel said, exasperated. "First of all, they adopted me, _illegitimately_! Then they locked me in a tower and left me there for the rest of my life! If it hadn't been for Jack, I would have never gotten out."

"Ahem," Tooth coughed.

"Oh, Hiccup and Merida helped too, of course."

"You cannot be trusted," Elsa said without faltering.

"Very good, Elsa," Mavis cooed as she glided from the shadows. "You've held up well against my sister."

"You are not my sister!" Rapunzel said. "Even if we were at some point, we aren't anymore. A real, good sister does not kidnap her niece from her mother!"

There was a long moment of silence. Tooth looked sideways at Rapunzel, and Elsa seemed confused. Mavis was not amused.

"That made no sense, did it?" Rapunzel said, finally realizing what she had said.

"Kill her," Mavis said shortly.

"Gladly," Elsa said, smiling. She shot a compacted frost wave similar to Jack's. Rapunzel and Tooth jumped just in time.

"Oh, just do the explosion!" Mavis said impatiently. "I'll make sure they don't come near you."

"Elsa, no!" Rapunzel cried. "It will kill you!"

Elsa didn't listen. She bent her head down, concentrating hard. Suddenly, snow flew thick and fast, blinding everyone. Elsa began breathing heavily, building up the energy and snow inside her. Her eyes glazed over—or iced over—like she was in a death trance. Now Elsa's eyes were so blue they looked black, pitch black. In a scary way they reminded Rapunzel of her adoptive father.

"Elsa, stop!" Tooth yelled. "Don't listen to Mavis! She's the bad guy here!"

"No…sheeee's NOT!" Elsa screamed, releasing a spray of snow, ice, and frost.

Tooth pulled Rapunzel down to the floor, copying Mavis. The snow passed through the castle walls harmlessly.

"JACK!" Rapunzel screamed as Elsa legs began to wobble. "Elsa!"

Rapunzel struggled to her feet, slightly weakened by the intense cold, and a desperate effort, she threw her hair and wrapped her daughter in a hair cocoon.

"You really…think this…can stop me?" Elsa said feebly, falling to her knees.

"Elsa, be still. You're weak and dying," Rapunzel said. "And my hair is stronger than you think."

"Yeah? Well so am I," Mavis said as Elsa slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Tooth and Rapunzel gasped as Mavis bared her vampire fangs and crouched to jump them. Before anyone could move, though, Mavis was encased in a cube of solid ice. She screamed in anger, but could not move.

"You forgot about me," Jack growled from the stair case. "And that's something you should never, ever do." He flew down with Anna behind him. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know," Rapunzel said.

Anna knelt down and took Elsa's hand from the cocoon. "She's so cold," she whispered. Rapunzel nodded grimly and, cradling Elsa's head in her lap, began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…what once was mine…"

Elsa coughed and opened her eyes. Still glazed and vacant, they stared at the ceiling, then uncomprehendingly at the strange faces around her. At first they thought she would be ok, but then she began struggling.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. "Murderers!"

"Murderers!" Anna said, confused.

"She doesn't remember anything…" Rapunzel said. "She thinks we killed her parents, and it looks like my hair didn't heal that."

"But, _we_ are her family!" Anna said.

"You're crazy insane!" Elsa yelled, trying to break free.

"Wait, Jack? Where are Hiccup and Merida and Astrid?" Rapunzel asked. "Did you get them free?"

"N-no," Jack said. "The dragons couldn't escape the avalanche. They…they fell into a chasm and the entire avalanche fell on top of them. Without them we can't get anyone free."

"No!" Rapunzel and Tooth gasped.

"Ha! Maggie does her work well," Elsa said. "They were never a match for her. They'll all be dead by now."

"Elsa, don't you remember life before Mavis?" Jack asked gently.

"No. My parents were killed when I was very young. You know that," she spat.

"You HAVE to remember, you were three years old! You have to have at least a little bit of memory."

"Memory…" Tooth muttered. "I'll be back!"

"Tooth!" Rapunzel called as she flew away. Toothiana didn't hear her. "It won't work. She was on high alert for years, waiting for Elsa to lose a tooth. But she couldn't find her. Elsa's teeth aren't at the Tooth Palace."

"Sounds like a spell…" Anna began to say. "Wait!" She knelt down and looked into her sister's ice blue eyes. For some reason, Elsa did not look away, but stared calmly back. "She's seeing things different than what they are. Maggie put a spell on her, so she would forget!"

"Just like Gothel did to you!" Jack exclaimed to Rapunzel.

"No! Maggie would never do that to me!"

"Ok, but how do we break it?" Rapunzel asked urgently.

"Kill Maggie?" Anna suggested. "We need to do that anyway. I mean, being charged with witchcraft is a death penalty anyway, not to mention kidnapping, child abuse, meddling with royal affairs…"

"No," Elsa choked out. "Don't kill her. It-it won't work." But there was fear in her eyes.

"Worth a shot," Rapunzel said.

* * *

An hour later, they were chasing Maggie through the mountains.

"For an old lady, she sure is fast," Bunny remarked as he caught another boomerang that had missed it's target. He and North had finally caught up with the Frosts, and after helping lock Elsa and a still frozen Mavis back in Arendelle, they were fighting to bring down the witch.

"It's because of her magic," Anna said as she threw a poorly made fireball to block off an escape route. "It's helping her run fast, almost fly, and it's stopping any attacks we're making."

"Well that explains a lot," Jack said. "What should we do?"

"Just keep chasing her!" North said. "Maybe, if we are lucky, she will wear out her magic?"

Anna shrugged. Suddenly, Maggie ducked behind a snowdrift. They were out in the flatlands now, and snowdrifts from Elsa's latest outburst covered the plains.

"Where did she go?" Rapunzel yelled into the wind.

"Let's land!" Jack suggested. "It's kind of rough up here."

North nodded and landed the sleigh. Anna and Bunny jumped out gratefully and began searching, but Rapunzel was reluctant. Now they didn't have the upper hand, and Maggie could spring a trap at any minute, like she did with…

"Looking for someone?" a crackly voice called out.

Standing at the top of the nearest snowdrift, was Maggie. Before they could do anything, Maggie flicked her hands, and Anna, who was standing a short distance away, was surrounded in a rough ice igloo, separating her from her family.

"ANNA!" Rapunzel and Jack called.

Anna banged on the walls, panic clear on her face. She tried to melt the walls, but it didn't work. All her powers did was melt the snow beneath her, forming a a puddle of quick-snow. She was trapped.

**AN: Sorry! Another cliffhanger, I know. Oh and if you've messaged me, sorry. I'll be getting to you shortly. Once I figure out how not to spoil the ending... which is coming up very quickly, actually.**


	13. Chapter 13: Break Out

Chapter 13: Break-out

_Did you really think you could hide it forever? Your powers will never be controllable. You'll only make it worse. You will kill them. Your family, your friends. You'd be better off dead. _

Anna screamed, holding her hands over her ears. Harsh, raspy voices yelled at her inside her head as she sank deeper into the snow, alternately making her feel guilty and scared, and trying to influence her to kill everyone. Her panic grew. Like Elsa, she could feel the power building inside her.

_Don't do it! It's quite possible you'll get free. And in the process you will kill everyone you care about!_

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop it, Maggie! Leave me alone!"

"It's not me," Maggie out loud. "This is igloo is coated with a special spell that brings out your fears known only to you."

"What are you doing to her?" Rapunzel yelled as she watched Anna screaming at her fears.

"MOM! HELP!"

_Don't let them in, they'll get hurt! Keep it together…oh wait, I forgot, you _can't_! So go ahead, let it out! Let them burn!_

"Stop it," Rapunzel commanded. "Do you want a fire storm like Elsa made a snowstorm?"

Fire erupted from Anna, pounding the walls of the igloo and bounced back at her. She screamed and buried herself in the snow, which quickly melted.

_You will kill everyone you love,_ the voices said, this time in a cooing sing-song tone. _Daddy, mommy…Kristoff…_

"Nooooo!" Anna screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Anna! No!" Jack yelled. "What do you want, Maggie?"

"A trade," she said. "Elsa for Anna."

"We can't trade one child for another!" Rapunzel protested.

"Control it, control it!" Anna yelled at herself, freaking out. "I CAN'T STOP!"

"Elsa doesn't want you," Maggie said. "She'll never want you. Don't you see? She hates you! She's evil now."

Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't think that's true. I've met Olaf, I've been in her ice palace. I've seen what she's done, and I don't think she's all the way evil."

"Do you want Anna or not?" Maggie snapped. "She's killing herself in there."

Anna heard her. _They won't survive if both you and Elsa are gone_, a tiny voice whispered in her head. But this time, it wasn't fear. _Jack has already lost his sense of fun. Winters are harsh all over the world. But if you're gone, then it will get worse. _The fire stopped.

Jack sighed in relief. "Give us some time to think it over."

Maggie sighed. "Fine," she said irritably.

She snapped her fingers and Jack and Rapunzel were transported to the tower room where Elsa was banging her manacles against Mavis' frozen prison. She glanced up at her visitors, then went back to work, ignoring them. North and Bunny were no where to be seen. Jack turned to Rapunzel.

"I didn't know what else to say," he said sadly.

Rapunzel hugged him tearfully. "Poor Anna! She looked terrified. Jack, we have to get her out of there!"

"But we can't beat Maggie without all four Companions. I heard her say so myself."

"I know. But…they're d-dead." Rapunzel burst into tears.

Crack! Behind them, Mavis' ice cage began to break. Elsa scooted back, startled. Turning, they saw Mavis was crying too, which looked odd in her frightening position. The walls around her crumbled, and she sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Mavis?" Rapunzel whispered.

"I…I'm sorry," she said. "I never wanted to be the bad guy. But you know how Pitch was. I couldn't resist him. I was afraid…I was afraid he would lock me in the tower too. He told me terrible stories about you, and what would happen to you sometimes. Now I know they were lies, but I didn't know back then, so I stopped doing the right thing so I wouldn't get hurt. I forced myself to forget."

"Oh I'm so stupid!" Rapunzel said, facepalming. "Why did I not realize that before?"

"Um, maybe because I changed the subject every time Mavis came up in conversation," Jack said. "She did erase your memory and all." He glared at her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You can decide what to do with me." She hung her head, ashamed.

"Traitor!" Elsa yelled, straining at her bonds. "Don't change sides!"

"Wait, you just confessed to being wrong, and she doesn't believe you!" Rapunzel said.

"Grandmother's spell keeps her from remembering. It's useless for me to tell her anything until the spell is ended. Unfortunately, there isn't an antidote. The spell is connected to Grandmother's life. A really stupid thing to do, if you ask me."

"We _didn't_ ask you," Jack said slowly. He was silent for minute thinking. "We can trust her," he said suddenly. "The only way that ice can be broken is either by me or a warming heart, if that makes sense. Plus she just told us how to break Elsa's spell."

"Ok," Rapunzel said reluctantly. "Do you want to help?"

Mavis smiled. And this time it was genuine.

* * *

"Astrid?"

"H-Hiccup? Hiccup where are you?"

"Come here," Hiccup said, chattering.

"What happened? Where are we? I'm freezing."

"I think there was an avalanche. How long we're we out?"

"I don't know," Astrid said. "I hope the others are ok. Where are the dragons?"

Toothless snorted in amusement, firing another plasma blast into the snow above and opening a hole in the high roof. The two teens blinked in the sudden, harsh sunlight.

"Whoa..." Hiccup breathed.

"They just saved our lives," Astrid said, looking up at the dragons. "How's his tail?"

Hiccup got up and examined the tail. "It's still frozen, and there's a small piece missing, but I think it's still workable."

Together they managed to thaw out the prosthetic tail just enough for flying. If he couldn't make it all the way, then Stormfly could help.

"That would have been a lot easier if Anna had been here," Astrid said. "I hope she's ok."

"Without us the world is probably falling apart," Hiccup joked.

At that moment, a loud rushing wind howled overhead. Looking up, Elsa's storm roared and almost blocked the sky completely. Even above that, however, they could hear a piercing scream.

"Is that...?"

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled, jumping on Toothless.

* * *

Merida had been able to stay alive for nearly an hour, thwarting the bear's attempts and hiding for minutes at a time in the ruined fortress, taking advantage of his poor eyesight. But now her arrows did nothing, her sword was broken, and she was out of places to hide. She screamed in terror as the Mor'du-look-a-like knocked down her last refuge and roared in her face. Merida ran up a hill of loose rubble, trying to get the upper hand. Mor'du blundered up behind her.

In a last, desperate effort, Merida fired her last arrow at the bear. Without even pausing, Mor'du flicked it away with his ginormous paws, sending it up into the roof…and opening it. Gasping in relief, Merida ran to the top of mountain of rocks, but she was still five feet short of the opening.

"Merida!" Hiccup screamed, appearing at the top. Toothless fired at the bear, sending him back to the bottom of the pit. "Jump, Merida, jump!" Hiccup yelled as the monster scrambled to his feet and charged Merida.

Merida jumped up, barely escaping Mor'du's claw. Hiccup reached down and swung her out next to Toothless, who continued to blast the bear viciously. Abruptly, the pit sealed itself, leaving Hiccup, Merida, and Astrid to stare at the ground. Toothless looked back at Hiccup, like 'what just happened?'

Hiccup dismounted Toothless, catching Merida as she fell. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Merida turned and hugged him tightly. "N-not really."

"What happened?" Astrid asked. "Why is this place the only place without snow?"

"It was Maggie," Merida said, still crying from fear. "She captured Torch, I'm not sure where he is right now, and then that…thing rose up from the ground and pulled me in. I was there for at least an hour."

"It's ok, you're safe now," Hiccup said comfortingly. "We'll find Torch, but first we have to find Elsa. It may already be too late."

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

They told her about the storm they had seen overhead. "Hopefully Rapunzel was there," Astrid said. "She could have restored her strength with her hair, couldn't she?"

"Probably," Hiccup said. "But I don't know how far the healing can go."

"Then let's get going," Merida said, mounting Toothless. "They need our help."

"Glad to see you're back to normal," Astrid said with a smile. Merida glared at her.

"One word of this, and you're dead."

Hiccup smiled. "Come on, Toothless. To the sky!"

**AN: Surprise! I saved all of them! Even redeemed Mavis, cause I love her. Cliché, I know, but I hate killing off major characters. Puts a pretty big damper on the book and lowers my "like" level a lot. But I am trying to get over this, so in the future it may not have a happy ending. Just warning ya.**


	14. Chapter 14:Betrayal

**An: So sorry! I forgot to mention that we were going camping in my last an! We had no wifi so I couldn't update. I'm back for now.**

Chapter 14: Betrayal

Jack stood in the doorway of Arendelle's castle, waiting for the others. So far, it had not been a good day. He had lost two of his best friends, Anna, and Elsa. And there was nothing he did to stop it. Rapunzel tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he had a hard time believing it.

"You look sad," Olaf said.

"How'd you survive Elsa's storm?" Jack asked.

"She made me," Olaf explained. "Her storms don't hurt me or the palace. But why are you so sad? It's winter, and summer's just around the corner! We should be having fun!"

"Well, today I abandoned Hiccup and Merida to their deaths. It happened so fast I didn't know what to do. And then Elsa didn't…didn't remember me. It was like losing her all over again. And then Anna…"

"Oh I know, it's terrible, right! Captured by that witch. Poor girl. But you need to look at the bright side of things!" Olaf said with a grin.

Jack looked down dejectedly. "What bright side?"

"You're Jack Frost, you always have a bright side! You have Mavis on your team now. Believe me, I NEVER thought that would happen. Ooh, ooh! And Anna was able to stop her fire, eventually. That's good news. And Hiccup and Merida aren't dead, that's a bright side, right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well I assume they aren't, since they told me to give you a message. Oh darn! I forgot about that. They said they're on their way, but there was a tiny delay because that dragon's tail froze again."

"Are you serious?" Jack asked, excited.

"Uh…I think so? Hey, look, there they come now!"

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled as Toothless glided over the mountain and landed in the snow. "You're alive!"

Jack flew over and knocked Hiccup out of the saddle in a giant bear hug. Rapunzel, Mavis, Bunny, and North (the latter two had been transported to the North Pole, but had come back) ran out of the ice palace to see what was going on. Rapunzel gasped and ran toward Merida.

"Nice to see you too," Hiccup gasped. "Choking, not breathing!"

"I thought you were dead!" Jack exclaimed, letting go.

"What, really?" Astrid said. "We're tougher than we look. Well, than Hiccup looks anyway."

"Hey!" Hiccup said. Astrid grinned and threw a snowball.

"Snow day!" Olaf yelled.

Jack laughed and flew around, making snowballs for everyone. Soon an all out war was raging between them, the Companions versus Mavis, Bunny, North and Olaf. Toothless ran around the battle field eating snowballs. Finally, Mavis surrendered, realizing they would never win against Jack Frost. Jack grinned and flew up into the sky. With a wave of his staff, Elsa's winter storm, and his, were sucked up and gone.

"Cool," he said, grinning. "I didn't know it could do that." Jack flew down and rejoined the others.

"That was fun," Astrid said laughing, ruffling Olaf's few twigs of hair.

"Yeah," Mavis said, smiling. "The most fun I've had in…well, ever."

"Wait a minute," Merida said. "Where's Anna?"

"She was captured by Maggie," Jack said, still smiling. "But don't worry, we have a plan. I don't think you've met Rapunzel's sister, Mavis Black?"

* * *

Anna struggled to keep her head above the snow. She was chin deep now, but her feet were slipping in the footholds she had managed to not melt. Maggie was outside the igloo, cooking something in a cauldron over a fire, ignoring her prisoner. Anna dropped straight down through the whole she had created, landing a wet, mush pile of snow.

She had managed to stop the fear-voices from coming back, for now, but she knew she had to escape the igloo. Anna plunged her hands deep into the snow bank ahead of her and turned the heat up.

"Hey!" Maggie called from above. "Where'd you go?"

"Hurry up!" Anna whispered, though she knew talking to snow was not going to help her.

As Maggie began chopping down the igloo from above, Anna's fire melted an escape tunnel ahead of her. She began running down the fragile corridor, knowing that one wrong move could collapse the whole system down, trapping her once more.

"Anna! You get back here right now!" she heard Maggie say behind her. Snap! Anna was frozen in place, unable to move. "Hehe," Maggie chortled. "Are you stuck? I can see your little escape tunnel, and I'm coming down, as soon as I get in."

_You will burn them. They will die because of you._ Anna began crying. The voices were back. _Don't try to escape. It will only make it worse when you are reunited. _

_You family is scared of you. Your friends are scared of you. No one will come near you, Anna Joy Frost. Your name may cover it up, but they know how capable you are of destruction. Death. They will ignore you, leave you here forever. In fact, they are doing it right now. _

"No," Anna said. "That's not true. Stop lying to me! Dad, tell them it's not true!"

At that very moment, miles away, Jack flew up above Arendelle and sucked up all the winter. Anna was standing on solid ground in the middle of a sunny field. Behind her, Maggie fell to the ground; the snow that supported her was gone.

"What did you do?!" she screeched.

"I didn't do anything," Anna said smiling. She looked towards Arendelle. "Dad did."

"You'll pay for that!" Maggie yelled. She pulled Anna towards her cauldron. "Sit down!" Roughly, she pushed Anna to the ground. "Don't go anywhere."

Anna nodded. It was pretty hopeless now. Maggie would not take her eyes off her for a second.

_But it at least the fear is gone_, she thought. _For now. _Suddenly, she realized she hadn't had any real rest since yesterday afternoon. Exhausted, Anna lay down to get some sleep.

"Nice of you to show up," Maggie said sarcastically, waking Anna.

"What, you're blaming me?" Mavis said. "I was imprisoned by them! Locked in the castle."

Anna sat up sleepily. Judging by the sun's position, she had been asleep for almost three hours. (One of her sun talents was being able to tell time with the sun just like a regular clock.) Maggie was ignoring her, and she was about to slip away when Mavis caught her eye. To Anna's surprise, Mavis smiled and winked. A tiny snowflake drifted down and landed on her nose. Anna glanced up cautiously. Jack was partially hidden in the clouds, motioning her to stay still and quiet.

"By the way," Maggie said, turning back to them. Mavis resumed her scowl. "I caught their other daughter. I tried to get them to trade, but so far it hasn't worked yet."

"Well, nice to know we have a bargaining card," Mavis said. "Unfortunately, we'll have to leave her behind. There's no time to explain, but we have to go now!"

"Alright. We'll kill her."

"What?!" Anna and Mavis exclaimed.

"I mean, we don't have time for that either!" Mavis said.

"Oh sure we do," Maggie said. "This is much better revenge than a bargaining card."

"Get back!" Merida yelled, running from behind the hill and aiming her bow at the witch. "Don't hurt her!"

"Merida!" Mavis exclaimed, surprised. "Uh…"

"Get behind me, Anna," Merida said. Anna didn't need to be told twice.

"We can kill both of them," Maggie said eagerly.

"Uh, Grandmother, wait!" Mavis said. "Um, Merida's too fast. She'll pierce you with an arrow…"

"Before you even THINK about what spell you'll put on us," Merida growled. "I'll kill you both!"

"Don't be so hasty," Mavis said nervously. "Our lives for Anna's. You let us go, we'll let Anna go. Or if you think it's unfair, you can keep me as prisoner again. Just let my Grandmother go free."

"Anna's life is worth more than you and your grandmother's life combined!" Merida said. "Let my dragon go free as well." Anna frowned. That sentence made absolutely no sense, but Mavis bought it.

"Grandmother, do as she says. Trust me!" Maggie sighed and snapped her fingers reluctantly. Torch appeared, fast asleep on the ground.

"Thank you. Now get out of my sight! On the count of three I'll have Torch roast ya to smithereens!" That got them moving. Merida turned to Anna and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Anna said. "What exactly is going on?"

"I'll explain on the way," Merida said, looking up at the now empty sky. "Torch! Wake up! We have to move out now, before we lose them!"

* * *

"The cottage," Mavis said, trying to sound panicked. "It's our only chance!"

Maggie nodded. "I still don't understand why I can't blow them up with my magic."

"They have a secret weapon," Mavis said. "It's too complicated to explain while we're running!"

"This is great!" Jack yelled as he built another frost wall, preventing Maggie from veering to the right.

"I know!" Rapunzel said as she manipulated her hair—with frying pans tied to the ends—to swing and hit her former grandmother on the rear.

Merida and Anna sent a volley of arrows behind their quarry, all purposefully missing their targets, but keeping the fugitives on the run. Anna's fiery arrows were quickly quenched by Jack's frost.

"Are we almost to the cottage?" Hiccup asked as he and Toothless fired round after round of earthshaking blasts on Maggie's left.

"Judging on that cottage up there, yes," Rapunzel said.

"Oh yeah, that's a good clue."

Up ahead, Mavis tripped, and Maggie turned. "Go!" Mavis yelled. "Don't stop, just get inside! I'll distract them and give you some time!"

"But…" Maggie protested.

"This is MY plan, remember? Just don't leave with your magic!"

Maggie ran into the cottage and closed the door. Mavis stayed where she was, clinching her fists. Maggie glanced out the window, questioningly, as the Companions surrounded her cottage.

"I am FINISHED being evil!" Mavis yelled. "FIRE!"

Simultaneously, the dragons and Anna launched their biggest fireballs ever, hitting the cottage at the same time. Jack formed a gigantic ice wall that separated them from the massive explosion seconds afterward.

The explosion demolished the wall, shattering it into a million tiny pieces, but by then the Companions were sheltered behind the dragon's wings. Mavis took a deep breath.

"You did the right thing," Rapunzel said gently.

"Yeah, but after years of doing the wrong thing, it still feels weird. Maggie was the last of my family, even if it wasn't a very good one."

"Will Elsa be able to remember us, now?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully," Mavis said.

"Well what are waiting for?" Anna said. "Come on, I want to meet my sister!"

**AN: Since Anna's full name was never given in the movie, I decided to give her one that seemed to fit: Joy. She's a very virtuous girl, hehe. You know, since Anna means "grace," and Joy means "joy?" No? Just me? Ok then. **

**Anyway, what did you all think of the chapter? A lot happened today: Jack regained his fun via Olaf (I thought that appropriate, since he's Elsa's creation) Anna escaped, Maggie died. I must say, I am slightly disappointed. She was such a fun character, and she wasn't ****_necessarily_**** evil in the movie, but she was a ****_witch_****. So there. She's dead now so it's over. **


	15. Chapter 15: Memories

**AN: to make up for lack of updates I'm posting two tonight! **

Chapter 15: Memories

Elsa sat on the floor in the tower, staring out the paneled window at sunny Arendelle. A hundred different thoughts raced through her mind.

"Winter is gone," she mused. "I didn't stand a chance."

"Yeah, and now summer is here!" Olaf said happily. He was standing in the corner, watching her.

Elsa looked up. "Oh. Hi. I forgot you were in here. Do you know what happened?"

"Nope! Do you?"

"No," she whispered.

"Oh look! It's Jack!" Olaf said. "Maybe he knows what happened, cause I have no clue."

He pointed out the window, and Elsa saw Jack and Anna fly through the gates on his staff. Rapunzel and Merida flew in on Torch, with Hiccup and Astrid close behind. Elsa closed her eyes. She didn't really care anymore. A few minutes later, Jack walked in, alone.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "Remember me?"

"I don't know. Everything is mixed up," she said sadly. "I can't think straight."

Jack smiled gently. "It's ok. Tell me what you remember."

Elsa hesitated. "Why?"

"Because I want to help you," he said. Snow began to fall, but it wasn't Elsa's snow. "It's ok, you can trust me."

"I don't remember anything before Mavis and Maggie," Elsa began. "I know I wasn't always with them, because I loved playing in the snow when I was little. My snow. But they would never let me do that, so I had to have been some place else. I made Olaf for a friend, but then Mavis banished him from the palace."

"How old were you when you built the palace?"

"Sixteen. But Olaf I made when I was 13. I managed to hide him for a few years."

"Wow. That's quite a lot for such a youngster."

Elsa moved back suddenly. "She killed me," she whispered in fear. "She tried to make me kill everyone else but she killed me."

"Who?"

"Maggie. She'll come after me, she'll kill me again!" She had almost worked herself into a frenzy.

"She's gone now, she can't hurt you."

Elsa looked puzzled. "You were there. The second time I tried to freeze everything, it was too much. I fell."

"I know. Rapunzel caught you with her hair and healed you. You nearly died."

"No, I did die," Elsa said, her voice trembling. "Why did you save me? I was trying to destroy you and you saved my life."

"Do you remember if you played with anyone else when you were young? Before Mavis?"

"No. I had a family but Mavis said they're dead." She started to cry.

"Don't cry, Elsa," Jack said. "It's alright." He walked over to the window and frosted it completely with the touch of his hand.

Elsa looked up, amazed. "I can do that, too."

"Elsa, we have the same powers," Jack said as he traced a bunny in the frost. "Yours are a little stronger, but I can still do this."

Jack concentrated hard; it had been years since he had done this. Suddenly, the bunny leapt off the window sill and scampered around them. Elsa looked on in amazement, her eyes widening as the bunny landed on her head. Jack laughed as the bunny dissolved into more snowflakes.

"Do you remember that?"

"N-no," Elsa said. "Yes…No. Not really. It's kind of vague. I'm so confused!"

"Hmm. Do you mind if I invite Rapunzel and Anna in here?" Elsa shrugged, and Jack went to the door. "She's in shock, like we suspected," he whispered to Rapunzel as they came in.

Anna went straight to the wall and hung up the family portrait.

"Did it work?" Rapunzel asked. Jack shook his head. "How are you feeling, Elsa?"

Elsa didn't say anything. She was looking up at the painting. "That's you," she said slowly. "Who's the other girl?"

"_That_ is you," Anna said quietly.

But Elsa shook her head. "That's not me."

"Anna, are you sure there's not spell on Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna looked deep into Elsa's eyes. "I'm sure. It's gone."

"What? What's gone?" she asked.

"Maggie put a spell on you," Anna explained gently, taking Elsa's arms. "But it's ok. We're going to fix it."

"You're hands…they're warm!"

"Sorry," Anna said. "I have heat powers. It's like the opposite of what you can do. Don't you see? We're sisters." Elsa still looked confused. "Mom? Can Mavis bring back memories?"

"No," Rapunzel said. "I already asked her. She can only take them away, not restore them."

"No, Tooth!" a voice whispered urgently in the hall. "Yew can't go in there!"

A moment later, Toothiana broke into the room, followed closely by Merida and Hiccup.

"I searched the entire palace, but I couldn't find her teeth," Toothiana said breathlessly. "So then I flew to the ice palace, and I looked all over there, too."

"Did you find them?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Well…yes and no." Slowly, Tooth opened her hands and revealed a fine white powder. "They had been ground down to this."

"Oh no," Jack said. "She'll never remember now."

"I'm sorry," Toothiana said, absently stirring the powder with her finger. Elsa shivered.

"How could you not remember being a part of this family?" Hiccup asked. "They're amazing."

"It's ok, she was really young when it happened," Rapunzel said.

Jack took a key out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment, then walked to Elsa.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked.

Jack looked into Elsa's scared eyes. "Because I love you, I'm letting you go." Slowly he unlocked her chains, and they fell to the floor. "I don't think you're a danger to us or the world. You can decide what to do next."

"Do it again!" Merida suddenly exclaimed. The others looked at her curiously, but she sprang forward and stirred the powder in Tooth's hands. This time, Elsa shrank back against the wall, trembling. "Come on," she muttered, emptying the teeth into her hands. She shook it violently.

"Merida, what are you doing?" Toothiana said as Elsa's whole body shuddered.

Suddenly, a complete circle of images surrounded them. The Companions, Tooth, and Anna were seeing Elsa's memories as they resurfaced.

_The first images were Jack and little Elsa, only two years old. They were playing together late at night, skating on a homemade ice rink. Next came Elsa, peeping over the side of a cradle at her new baby sister. Rapunzel came and picked her up so she could see. Then Hiccup and Merida were there, and they were all playing together in the snowy bedroom, the night of the kidnapping. _

Mavis poked her head in, wondering what was taking so long, and gasped at the images on the walls. _Hiccup was drawing a portrait of them on a big canvas easel, but the girls had fallen asleep next to each other. _She wanted to stop watching, but she couldn't. Mavis knew what was going to happen next. But they had no clue.

Then the kidnapping unfolded. _Elsa lay asleep and dreaming happily when Mavis crept in, waking the little girl up. Elsa screamed and cried out for Jack and Rapunzel, but Mavis clamped her hand over her mouth and jumped out the window just as they came in. Elsa screamed as they fell from the window, but Maggie's spell already prevented them from being heard. Jack flew down into the garden and walked right through them._

Rapunzel put her hands to her mouth in shock, and Jack slapped his hand to his head. He couldn't believe it. He had been so close, right there!

_"__Daddy!" Elsa screamed as he flew away. "Daddy, no! I'm down here!"_

_"__He can't hear you," Mavis said. "He can't see you either. No matter how hard you try. There is a spell around us."_

_"__Shut up and get moving," Maggie snapped. _

_"__But what about the m…"_

_"__No time. We'll do it when we get home."_

_Mavis shrugged. She picked up Elsa and they began running towards the cottage. Once there, Mavis set a crying, frightened Elsa down and stared at her with glowing red eyes. _

_"__You do not remember anything about Arendelle. Jack is not your father. Rapunzel is not your mother. Anna is not your sister. Jack and Rapunzel killed your parents. They are evil. Your life goal is to destroy them. You are Elsa May Black, my distant niece." Mavis stopped the hypnosis._

_"__Aunt Mavis?" Elsa said, uncertain. "How will I destroy Jack and Rapunzel?" _

_Mavis smiled. "Don't worry, little one. I will train you."_

Abruptly, the memories stopped. Elsa gasped and looked up at Jack, tears glistening in her eyes. Slowly, she got to her feet.

"Daddy?"

"Oh Elsa!" Jack cried, running to embrace her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sobbed into his arms. She turned and looked at Rapunzel. "Mommy."

Rapunzel ran and joined them, tears streaming down her face. Anna was jumping up and down, excitedly; Elsa smiled at her and opened her arms. The Companions watched as the entire Frost family was reunited. Merida wiped away a tear.

"Just dirt," she whispered quickly, as she saw Astrid and Hiccup looking at her.

"It's ok," Hiccup said, crying a little himself. "Look at them. We can cry all we want."

"Yeah," Astrid said, putting her arms around Merida.

Mavis still stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking at the floor. Rapunzel saw her and left her family.

"You too, Mavis. Come home with us."

"But I stole her from you in the first place," Mavis said. "I destroyed your family."

"Then come and make it whole again," Rapunzel said. She took a deep breath. "Aren't I your sister?"

"Please, Aunt Mavis?" Elsa begged. "You're the only family I've ever known."

Rapunzel held out her hand. After a moment's pause, Mavis took it and was pulled into the hug. She looked at Jack.

"Is it ok if I change my name to Mavis Frost?"

Jack laughed, pulling his daughters close. "I don't mind a bit," he said, grinning.

**AN: Can I just say, I cried writing this? I finished it and I read it again, and I honestly couldn't believe I wrote it. I was like, "Well where did that come from?" Now I know how really good book sequences come to a writer's mind. They don't. The writer zones out as he/she writes and BAM! Divine inspiration, right there on the page! Ok, maybe I'm exagerrating a bit. But I love this chapter almost as much as the one where they meet Olaf. Maybe even better.**

**Anyway, a note about Elsa's name. Elsa means Truth, or Pledged to God, and May (which I originally chose randomly because it fit) means Pearl or Child of Light. I thought they fit really well. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16:Breaking of the Companionship

**An: I was going to stop after two chapters but then realized I only had one more left. Yes, this is the end of Frozen Companions. I have a busy summer ahead and wanted to go ahead and finish while I'm here. thanks for sticking with me and enjoy the last chapter!**

Chapter 16: Breaking of the Companionship

As the sun began to set over Arendelle, the Companions (plus Elsa and Anna, who were now considered honorary Companions) walked through the city streets, enjoying the warmth and sunlight. Mavis had gone back to the ice palace to collect her and Elsa's belongings, Elsa not quite willing to go back yet.

"You know what?" Jack said after Elsa finished telling them some funny stories about Olaf (before Mavis found him and he had been banished). "This has been a pretty great day."

"I agree," Rapunzel said, her arms linked in Elsa's. "A little shaky at the start, but overall wonderful!"

"So, what now?" Elsa asked.

"Well first we need to take care of that giant beanstalk, Anna," Jack said.

Anna looked up. "Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about that."

Elsa giggled. "You did that?" Anna nodded.

"The dragons can help you with that," Merida said. "Before we go home."

"Wait, your going home?" Anna said.

"Anna," Rapunzel said. "They've had a hard last few days. They want to get back to their own time."

"Well, can't you stay for the party?" Anna asked, before quickly covering her mouth.

"What party?" Jack asked.

"Uh…I didn't say anything!"

"Anna!" Kristoff said, coming out of one of the side streets. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Sorry! It just slipped out."

"How was a whole party planned without me knowing about it?" Jack asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, your majesty," Kristoff said. "To welcome you and Elsa home."

"Kristoff!" Anna said. "You were only supposed to tell about Elsa!"

"Am I missing something?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Not anymore," Rapunzel said cheerfully. "Remember how the Commoner's Festival is tomorrow? When Mom heard we had found Elsa, she organized it so it became a Welcome Home Party for Elsa, and you, since you were never any fun once Elsa left."

"That's not true!" Anna said, defending her father.

"Well, unless Anna was around," Rapunzel added.

"I'll be glad for a party any day," Jack said. "What's wrong, Elsa? You don't look very excited."

"Well, this will be my first party. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, I gave you a cake when you turned 13!" Mavis protested, flying up to them.

"Don't worry," Anna said. "It'll be fun! We can dress you up and dance all night!"

"Dance with who?" Jack asked, looking suspiciously at Kristoff.

"You!" both girls answered at once. Jack smiled.

So it was decided that the Companions would stay until the party was over. The girls had a lot of fun helping Elsa get ready, while Hiccup and Jack did not have fun cutting down the beanstalk.

Just like Anna said, there was a lot of dancing. And while Anna did dance with Jack every three songs, when he danced with Elsa or Rapunzel, she snuck off to dance with Kristoff, and spent most of the day with him. Although she did dance with Eugene for one song, as promised. Hiccup was not a good dancer on account of his metal leg, but Rapunzel and Astrid helped him out (mostly on Astrid's insistence), and after he had improved they all dragged a reluctant Merida onto the dance floor. Olaf was there too, under constant supervision from Jack and Elsa to make sure he always had snow and didn't melt.

The next day, however, they journeyed to the North Pole so Hiccup, Merida, and Astrid could return home. Anna and Tooth felt a little guilty entering, but North greeted them with a smile.

"Don't worry," he said. "We wipe the slate clean, since you found Elsa."

"Told you," Tooth said. Anna giggled, but quickly sobered up.

"Don't be so sad. We'll come back," Hiccup assured her.

"Ah, yes, about that," North said. "I'm afraid you can't."

"But," Merida stuttered. "Why not?"

"Time traveling is too dangerous. I only did it the first time because those were Manny's instructions, and I'll ignore it this time, but no more. Trust me, I have seen the consequences and have had to spend many long hours righting things." He gave a pointed glance at the elves, who grinned sheepishly.

"Well, maybe we can set up a letter system instead," Rapunzel suggested staring off into a dark hallway. "That way you could still keep in touch, but not mess up the timeline."

"But we would still have to travel through time," Hiccup said.

"Unless someone else did for us," Rapunzel mused.

"Ah ha!" North cried. "I know just the person. He walked over to the panel beneath the giant globe and hit a few buttons. The northern lights flashed above them. "That is her special signal."

"Who's signal?" Merida asked.

"Well, since we're in the mood for reuniting Jack with long lost family members…"

"Cupid!" Toothiana guessed. "Tell me, why didn't we reunite them before this?"

"Er…slipped my mind. We were busy with Pitch, remember?"

"Cupid?" Jack asked. "But who…?"

Suddenly a bright pink flash zipped through the window, and a young girl about thirteen years old stood in the workshop, her back to Jack.

"Hi, North!" she said. "What's the matter? Did I accidentally hit Bunny with an arrow again?"

"No," North said, chuckling. "Cupid, I can't believe we haven't done this before, but I'd like to introduce you to Jack Frost."

Cupid gasped and turned around. She had pink streaks in her otherwise brown hair, and was wearing a red and white dress. Her big golden eyes looked into Jack's.

"J-Jill?" Jack stuttered.

"You're alive!" Jill/Cupid cried, flinging herself into her brother's arms.

"Well, yeah, the Moon…"

"You too?" Jill asked. "I was thirteen. I don't remember anything except being in the village hospital, then the Moon shone down and took me away."

"Wow," Jack said. "Was it hard? On mom?"

"She was already gone at that point, and so was dad."

"Jill became Cupid because even after all the deaths in her family, all within five years, she never stopped loving people," Tooth explained gently.

"I knew it was what you would have wanted me to do," Jill explained.

"Definitely," Jack whispered. "Oh, I'd like to introduce you to your sister-in law Rapunzel, and your nieces Elsa and Anna. And our friends, Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida. Uh…I'm not sure where Hiccup went."

"He went to get Toothless," Astrid said. "He wandered off again."

"You have a sister," Merida said, smiling. Jack nodded.

"Hi!" Jill said, waving. She looked closely at Anna. "Enjoy it?" she asked her.

"Enjoy what?" Anna asked, confused.

"Your first kiss at the ball last night, of course." Anna blushed. "You can't hide a thing like that from me, I'm Cupid. Kristoff's a nice guy—let it go, Jack!—you should keep him."

Anna smiled shyly. "Jill," Rapunzel said, tactfully turning the conversation away before Jack could speak. "We were wondering if you could be our letter carrier through the portals."

"Sure! I'd love to help out!"

At that moment, the moon shone down through the window illuminating Jack and Rapunzel.

"North!" Tooth gasped. "Does this mean…?"

"You have passed your tests," Manny said. "Step forward, Jack Frost, the First Companion. You are now the Guardian of Fun."

Then, abruptly, he vanished. "Hey, wait!" Anna said. "Where'd he go?"

"He comes and goes when he pleases," North said. "Sometimes it's a short sentence, sometimes he doesn't speak at all. Well, congratulations, Jack! I guess the Moon likes to keep Guardianship a family business, eh?"

"Wow, Jack," Hiccup said. "Now you're a Companion, Guardian, and King of Arendelle!"

"That's a lot," Merida said. Anna elbowed her in the side. "Ow! I mean, you'll do great! And, not to be rude or anything, but we have to get going."

"I take back the nudge!" Anna said quickly.

"Let them go, Anna," Rapunzel said gently.

"It's been great, but we do need to get back," Hiccup said.

"Ok," Anna sighed. "I guess this means we'll have to say goodbye. For good."

The Frosts (except Mavis, who had stayed in Arendelle) went around hugging everyone and thanking them for their help. Anna saved Merida for last. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"Merida…" she began. "I…"

"Hey, we red-heads 'ave to stick together," Merida said with a smile. "I'll miss you, Anna."

Anna hugged her fiercely. "Me too. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I know," Merida whispered.

"Are you ready?" North asked.

Hiccup looked over at Merida, who nodded. "We're ready," he said.

North opened up the portal. Astrid waved and jumped right in without hesitation. Hiccup and Merida looked back one last time, gazing sadly at their friends, knowing this would be the last time they would ever see them.

"We'll write soon!" Merida said as she flew Torch into the portal.

The three teens landed in Toothless Cove.

"That may have been one of the hardest things I've ever done," Merida said mournfully.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "But at least we won't lose all contact with them. So…who's up for a little dragon racing?"

Merida grinned. "Last one to the Great Hall cleans Angus' stall!"

"A bad penalty needs a good reward," Astrid said. "First one gets some of my yaknog!"

She nudged Stormfly into the sky. Hiccup and Merida looked nervously at each other. "I call being second!" Hiccup yelled, flying after her.

They raced off into the distance, laughing happily, unaware that someone had followed them through the portal. Stepping out of the shadows, the stowaway breathed in the clear Berk air.

_No need to announce my presence yet, or my name. Keep it a secret, and they won't suspect a thing. Now for the first step, finding a servant to speak for me, The Master. _The Master laughed, pleased with the new nickname. _No, they won't suspect a thing._

**AN: Yes, this chapter is based off of the Lord of the Rings last chapter in the Fellowship of the Ring. A bit of a sadness lurking over it, but it all works out in the end, I promise!**

**Wow, I guess that's it then. Frozen Companions is finished! I'm not sure when I'll start Companions Divided, but it'll probably be at least mid July Before I start. That's when you learn who the mysterious Master is. And The Master can speak, but it (I'm keeping my villain gender neutral for now so you don't guess who it is) doesn't want to betray it's identity to many people. Just one. **

**ME!**

**Haha, just kidding. But I do love this new villain. Well I've been up way too late already updating this thing so I guess I'll leave you. Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review on how you liked (or maybe didn't like) Frozen Companions! Goodnight ladies and gentleman, you've been a wonderful audience!**


End file.
